Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça
by Nodoka997
Summary: Mathieu Sommet n'est pas fou. Pourtant, après qu'on l'ait sauvé de l'asile, les frontières entre la raison et la folie deviennent plus floues. Puis il y a cette terreur, étouffante, écrasante... Et ça le tue à petit feu. Mais peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu ? Family!personnalités, Matoine tardif.
1. Je reviens de l'Enfer

Bonjour (bonsoir) tout le monde ! Me voilà enfin sur le fandom des Web-Shows, il était temps. Si mon nom vous dit quelque chose, vous m'avez peut-être vu dire des conneries en note de bêta sur les fics de **MlleOcatopus**. Si vous ne la connaissez pas... Foncez, elle envoie du boudin ! :D

J'ai pas grand chose à dire en ce début de fic, mis à part qu'elle fera au moins une trentaine de chapitres, et que le Matoine n'arrive pas tout de suite. Le rating est en T pour l'instant, mais pourrait passer en M.

Sinon, pour chaque chapitre, je le nommerai suivant une réplique de Mathieu, et par là j'entends tous ses épisodes SLG, les courts-métrages dans lesquels il a joué ou encore ce qu'il a dit pendant ses conventions (stalkeuse creepy moi ? Noooooooooon... :3). Par contre je ne prends pas en considération les fanmades d'AngelMJ. Bon, facile de deviner la citation de ce premier chapitre, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas ! Vous pourriez essayer de deviner, c'est rigolo :) Je me demande même si je pourrai offrir une récompense à celui ou celle qui en trouve le plus (DU SEX... Ah non, ça marche pas) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Je reviens de l'Enfer**

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Écoute Antoine, je... je ne vis plus, c'est impossible à cacher, il... Aaaah, je n'en peux plus de tout ça !**_

 _ **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mathieu ?! Parle moins vite et calme-toi, d'accord ? Je ne comprends rien !**_

 _ **\- Antoine, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, j'aurai dû tout te dire depuis le début mais... c'est impossible, maintenant. J'en peux plus, je ne peux plus supporter tout ça.**_

 _ **\- Mathieu, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Parle-moi, bon sang !**_

 _ **\- On dirait que ça va pas être possible, gamin.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que... ?!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Premier jour depuis la sortie de l'asile. Appartement de Mathieu Sommet._

Tout recommencer depuis le début. Réfléchir. Parler – pas tout seul, mais à _quelqu'un_. Mathieu n'est pas fou, ses personnalités sont réelles. Il doit juste inspirer, expirer, inspirer, exp...

 **\- Bon c'est bon on a compris gamin, tu nous laisse sortir maintenant ?!**

Il est rigolo, lui. Déjà que c'est difficile pour le YouTuber de se mettre en tête qu'il n'est pas dément et que ses personnalités ne sont pas que le fruit de son imagination délirante, mais en plus il vient d'emprunter son corps et sa voix pour se manifester.

 **\- Bien pour ça qu'on doit sortir, gamin. Comme ça tout le monde s'enculera dans le pays des Bisounours et tu auras ta putain de preuve qu'on n'est pas des simples idées sorties de ton esprit tordu !**

 **\- Mais ferme-la !** s'exclame Mathieu, sur les nerfs. **J'essaye de me concentrer et toi tu me dis que des trucs que je sais déjà ! Avec** **mon** **corps et** **ma** **voix, nom de...**

 **\- On ne jure pas gros, ça donne un mauvais karma !**

À peine quelques minutes qu'il a repris connaissance, et le schizophrène sent déjà qu'il est sur le point d'exploser. Il le sait bien, qu'il faut que ses personnalités se matérialisent devant lui – bon sang, ça a déjà été fait des milliers de fois, alors pourquoi cette fois il n'y parvient pas ?

 **\- T'es trop tendu gros !**

 **\- Bon, ça suffit,** grogne-t-il, respirant profondément pour calmer la sourde angoisse qui enfle dans son abdomen. **Personne n'utilise ma voix si je ne lui autorise pas, ça me donnera déjà moins l'impression d'être complètement taré.**

 **\- Mais Mathieu, nous, tout ce qu'on veut...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?!**

 **\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas...**

Et voilà que le YouTuber, plus confus que jamais, sent ses yeux lui piquer et des dizaines de larmes rouler sans discontinuer sur ses joues, poussant de faibles gémissements pathétiques.

Que peut-il faire si même ses réactions sont gouvernées par les esprits hétéroclites de ses personnalités contradictoires ? Il faut absolument qu'il expulse rapidement les autres, sinon il va devenir _réellement_ fou.

Soudain, le jeune homme prend conscience d'un fait capital et se retient de crier d'affolement, essuyant d'un revers de main impatient son visage trempé. _Où est Maître Panda ?_ C'est la plus faible de ses personnalités puisque arrivée bien plus tard que celles du Patron, du Hippie et du Geek, alors peut-être que les médicaments l'ont définitivement élimi...

 **\- Je suis là, Mathieu.**

Cette fois, le YouTuber se sent envahi d'un tel soulagement qu'il ne reproche pas à l'ursidé d'avoir pris le contrôle de son corps d'autant plus que la voix fatiguée qu'il a laissé filtrer l'inquiète beaucoup.

Bon, ça suffit, il faut qu'il reprenne depuis le début. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer... Cette fois, ses personnalités se font toutes petites – même le Patron – et Mathieu peut reprendre un simulacre de contrôle sur lui-même. Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, le YouTuber en est bien conscient, aussi c'est avec une frénésie proche de la peur panique qu'il cherche rapidement à reprendre contact avec la réalité extérieure.

Déjà, il y a Wifi. Mathieu s'approche de la boule de poils et la caresse plusieurs fois, se sentant curieusement apaisé après quelques minutes de cette activité somme toute très addictive. Mais oui, il a lu quelque part que caresser un chat calme les gens... Ou l'a-t-il su grâce au Prof ? Il n'est plus bien sûr, à présent.

Balayant ces pensées qui font s'agiter les personnalités à l'intérieur de son crâne, il allume son ordinateur et constate avec un plaisir évident qu'il a une connexion internet. Cependant, c'est avec un choc proche de l'apoplexie qu'il apprend la date. À quel point a-t-il perdu pied avec le monde extérieur pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il a passé _un mois et demi_ en hôpital psychiatrique ? Parcourant rapidement Facebook et les commentaires de ses vidéos, il se sent touché de voir l'inquiétude des fans sous forme de messages encourageants ou curieux. En revanche, les messages rageurs ou colériques lui laissent un goût beaucoup plus amer sur la langue.

 **\- Si ça t'affecte tant que ça, je peux aller rendre visite à ces gamins qui n'ont aucune idée de la vie.**

Le YouTuber ne lui répond pas, pensant si fort un _« Ta gueule »_ que le Geek laisse échapper une énième larme sur sa joue qui était enfin sèche. L'exaspération est à son comble, et c'est pour éviter un autre élan de cette panique qu'il a soigneusement refrénée que Mathieu, apercevant son smartphone près de son ordinateur, l'attrape fiévreusement et parcourt les textos qu'il a reçu.

Un coup d'œil involontaire en direction des costumes de ses personnalités le fait déglutir bruyamment, et il se concentre de nouveau sur les messages défilant sur son portable, supprimant avec énervement tout ce qui concerne la publicité et les résiliations d'abonnement téléphonique.

Avec un pincement au cœur, le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » se rend compte que la plupart des textos viennent de son confrère présentateur de « What The Cut !? », commençant par une simple invitation sur Skype jusqu'à une réelle inquiétude en constatant l'absence manifeste de son ami. Mathieu relit son dernier message avec attention, se permettant de parler sans réfléchir à ses autres personnalités qui sont toujours coincées dans son corps :

 **\- Salut Mathieu, là je commence réellement à m'inquiéter. M'en veux pas, ok ? Mais avoue que ne pas recevoir de tes nouvelles tout à coup alors que d'habitude on se cause quasi tous les soirs, c'est quand même hyper creepy. Juste... Appelle-moi, mec, d'accord ?**

 **\- Ooooooh, que c'est meugnon, ça me donne envie d'aller le voir pour le rassurer tiens !**

Son crâne menace de nouveau d'exploser, et Mathieu se retient de justesse de hurler de frustration. Sérieusement, tant qu'il n'aura pas réglé le problème avec ses personnalités, le YouTuber ne peut se permettre de reprendre contact avec personne. Même pas avec Antoine. On a beau être compréhensif, même le plus sympa des potes ne peut voir son ami disparu depuis un mois et demi revenir la bouche en cœur et annoncer le plus naturellement du monde que ses personnalités ne sont pas juste là pour faire le show de « Salut les Geeks » et que depuis qu'il est sorti d'un hôpital psychiatrique parce qu'on l'a pris pour un schizophrène, il n'arrive plus à les expulser hors de son corps donc que la cohabitation risque d'être sacrément ardue.

 **\- Bien résumé, gamin,** ricane le Patron, ayant apparemment décidé d'ignorer l'ordre direct de son créateur.

Si la pire de ses personnalités reprend le contrôle dès qu'il le veut en ne prenant pas en compte ses états d'âme, il est carrément mal barré.

 **\- C'est pas ça, Mathieu, mais c'est juste que... on étouffe, là-dedans ! Et j'ai envie de jouer aux jeux-vidéos...**

 **\- Bordel, aucun de vous n'a joué aux jeux-vidéos, regardé des pornos, fumé du cannabis ou mangé du bambou pendant plus d'un mois, et vous êtes obligés de me faire chier dès que je reprends connaissance hors de ce foutu asile !**

 **\- Justement, on est en manque gros !**

La folie menace d'envahir de nouveau son cerveau, et Mathieu ferme résolument la bouche, empêchant à quiconque de l'utiliser de nouveau.

Soudain, un violent mal de crâne le saisit et le YouTuber tombe à la renverse sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose, désorienté.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que... Je croyais que c'était fini, ces putains de maux de tête insupportables !**

 **\- T'es con, gamin. On est quatre personnalités entières dans ton cerveau, et t'espère gérer ça sans médocs ? À ton avis, pourquoi on t'a pris pour un schizo ?**

 **\- Parce que vous preniez mon corps et ma voix pour vous manifester...**

 **\- Tout juste, Sherlock. Les maux de tête étaient une conséquence directe de ton incapacité à tous nous enfermer dans ta petite boîte crânienne.**

 **\- T'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant... ? Aaaaaah !** hurle Mathieu sous un afflux de douleur particulièrement violent.

 **\- Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle, gros.**

 **\- Quoi... ? Pas question, tu vas pas gérer ma douleur à ma place ! C'est pas parce que t'es un junkie que tu dois prendre ça sur toi !**

Dans un océan de douleur qui semble s'accroître de seconde en seconde, Mathieu peut sentir un sentiment déferler dans sa tête, et il en est très surpris. C'est de la gratitude... Vraisemblablement de la part du Hippie. _Mais pourquoi ?_

 **\- Merci, gros. Mais je l'ai déjà fait dans l'asile, et je le referai.**

Le YouTuber prend cette révélation comme un véritable boulet de canon, et il entend ses autres personnalités crier en même temps que lui sous le choc et la stupéfaction. Comment se fait-il que ni lui ni les autres ne s'en soient rendu compte ? Combien de fois le Hippie a pris sa place pour l'épargner un peu ?

 **\- Bonne nuit, gros.**

Mathieu ne sait pas si ce sont ses larmes ou celles du Geek qui coulent sur ses joues, mais pleurer devient une habitude. Il a le temps de penser avec une fureur proche de celle du Patron que c'est injuste que le Hippie prenne ainsi toute cette peine sur lui, puis ressent la fatigue du Panda qui n'arrive toujours pas à se remettre correctement du temps passé à l'asile.

Puis le pacifisme du Hippie l'envahit, et c'est à peine s'il se rend compte que sa personnalité la plus détendue le pousse vers les limbes de l'inconscience, retiré dans un endroit jusqu'alors inconnu de son cerveau.

* * *

A votre avis, Mathieu :  
1) Tombera dans le monde de Oui-Oui  
2) Ne se souviendra de rien et explorera son esprit comme un rêve trouble  
3) Apprendra plus de choses sur ses personnalités  
4) Discutera avec ses personnalités restées en retrait  
5) Perdra complètement la notion du temps et ne reprendra le contrôle de son corps que bien plus tard  
Une seule réponse est correcte ! Mais laquelle ? :3

Sinon, merci d'avoir lu... N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours (TOUJOURS) plaisir ! :D


	2. Arrête de te mentir à toi-même

Hellow ! Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous prévient, ce chapitre est plus long : il faite environ 3 500 mots. Mais ce sera probablement le plus long de ma fanfic, en général mes chapitres font plus autour de 2 500 mots, c'est juste que je ne voyais pas comment couper autrement celui-là. Désolée pour ceux qui sont adeptes de plus de contenu (j'ai failli dire longueur mais... je vois d'ici les esprits pervers xD) !

Quand au titre de mon premier chapitre... Il est tiré de la chanson "Le Clash" de Maître Panda dans le premier épisode de la saison 5 de SLG, soit le n°86 : Renaissance du Phénix. Bravo à **Nahily** pour avoir trouvé ! **Mad Calypso** , comme promis je t'accorde une moitié de point, parce que t'étais vraiment pas loin ^^  
Le titre de ce chapitre-là est moins simple à trouver. A vos mémoires ! xD

Merci aux reviews en Guest de **UneFolleDeManga** (merci beaucoup de cet enthousiasme débordant, si tu savais comme j'ai regretté de ne pas pouvoir te répondre via MP ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :D) et **Lolo** (je te laisse découvrir la réponse finalement ;D), vous êtes adorables !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Arrête de te mentir à toi-même**

 **.**

 **\- Tu l'as envoyé où, putain de Hippie ?**

 **\- Cool, gros. Il est là où nous étions quand il prenait des médicaments, ça le coupe un peu de nous.**

 **\- Sérieusement, cette situation va durer combien de temps ?**

 **\- Tiens, tu montres enfin un signe de vie, Panda de merde ? Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache, putain ?! Tant que le gamin nous rendra pas une enveloppe charnelle, on ne peut pas sortir.**

 **\- Mais alors... On es condamnés ?**

 **\- Du calme, Geek. Mathieu a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.**

 **\- Il faut juste qu'il se détende, gros !**

 **\- Facile à dire, merde ! En attendant on est tous coincés dans son putain d'esprit !**

 **\- Mais déjà, on n'est plus dans cette minuscule cage qu'était la prison de son cerveau... Tout est mieux que cet enfer.**

 **\- Mais combien de temps on tiendra... ?**

 **\- Si même ce putain de chiard devient pessimiste, on n'est pas sorti de ce merdier.**

 **\- Arrêtez avec le mauvais karma, gros.**

 **\- Toi, je vais t'enculer tellement profond que... !**

 **\- Tais-toi, Patron, il a raison ! Il faut arrêter les mauvaises pensées, ça ne nous sert à rien ! Et regarde le Geek, tu l'as fait pleurer !**

 **\- Il a pas besoin de moi pour ça, le gamin.**

 **\- Ça suffit... Mathieu va se réveiller à force de nous entendre tous hurler.**

 **\- Dis... Mathieu, il va réussir, pas vrai ? Tout redeviendra comme avant, hein ?**

 **\- Patience, gros. Il faut juste de la patience...**

 **.**

Mathieu ne sent rien. Le YouTuber se sent bien, dans un calme qu'il recherche depuis qu'il s'est réveillé. Quelle ironie : quand il était interné, il voulait à tout prix avoir ne serait-ce qu'un infime signe de vie de ses personnalités, et maintenant qu'il les a retrouvé, il recherche par tous les moyens possibles un instant de tranquillité. Juste être un peu seul avec lui-même, sans les autres qui déchirent son esprit...

Sans prévenir, presque de façon incongrue, une chanson que Mathieu avait chantée revient lui effleurer la mémoire. C'était pour fêter les trois ans de « Salut les Geeks »...

 _Le Patron dérangé...  
Le Hippie défoncé...  
Le Gamin débraillé...  
Mon cerveau va craquer !_

Qui aurait pu croire que quelques temps plus tard, ces paroles résonneraient avec autant de véracité morbide dans les plus obscurs tréfonds de sa tête ? Sa propre tête que le YouTuber découvre et redécouvre avec effroi, remarquant des coins d'ombre qu'il préfère ne pas remuer.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rend compte qu'il est debout, et observe plus en détail le... _lieu_ où il se trouve. Mais où est-il exactement... ? Comme pour répondre à sa question pourtant à peine formulée, la voix bien connue du Hippie se diffuse dans tous les coins, d'abord un peu étouffée, puis plus claire :

 **\- … ros. Il est là où nous étions quand il prenait des médicaments, ça le c...**

De nouveau elle s'étouffe, jusqu'à rendre les paroles indistinctes.

Intrigué, le YouTuber avance un peu et se rend vite compte des délimitations de la _pièce_ qui ressemble trait pour trait à son salon, un des seuls endroits où lui et les autres personnalités se rassemblent et parlent... ou plutôt où chacun y va de son petit commentaire et au bout de deux minutes, ça dégénère.

Mais le tour est vite fait, et Mathieu ne peut empêcher son regard de se tourner de nouveau vers les coins d'ombre qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer. Que cachent-ils ? Ses propres démons, ou les démons de ses personnalités ? Le YouTuber ne résiste pas plus longtemps à la curiosité qui lui dévore l'estomac. Il s'approche vers le coin d'ombre le plus proche de lui, et se tient un instant devant lui, hésitant. Que doit-il faire... ? Se décidant rapidement, il tend la main vers la forme sombre et indistincte sous ses doigts, frissonnant tout à coup sous la froideur qu'elle dégage.

Alors qu'il se demande s'il faut faire autre chose, comme carrément entrer dans _ce truc_ , le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » se sent attiré vers le bas et se laisse faire, désabusé.

Quoi qu'il voit, il doute vraiment que ça le surprenne.

 **.**

Une image de mon créateur, qui hurle à l'agonie et se prend la tête entre les deux mains. Il a mal. Il a mal constamment depuis deux jours, mais cette fois, la douleur envahit tout son être, l'empêche de bouger, l'empêche même de respirer.

Il faut faire quelque chose, gros. Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir. Encore moins ceux auxquels je tiens. Ce monde offre déjà bien trop de violence gratuite sans que je voie en plus celui à qui je dois tout subir un supplice permanent.

Je regarde les autres personnalités à côté de moi, me tenant fermement la main pour l'empêcher de trembler. Ça ne sert pas à grand chose, puisque le manque de cannabis se répercute sur tout mon corps et pas seulement mon bras, mais ça me permet de me concentrer un peu. C'est toujours difficile de se concentrer, gros.

Le Patron hurle en même temps que Mathieu, mais de haine, et tape frénétiquement contre les murs du salon pour tenter de lui communiquer sa présence. Le Geek pleure en gémissant et tremblant, recroquevillé sur lui-même, répétant un _« Mathieu... »_ désespéré encore et encore. Le Panda passe du rire démentiel aux chuchotements hagards, jetant des coups d'œil partout sans regarder nulle part.

Personne ne fait attention à personne, parce que chacun a ses propres démons. Les miens sont peut-être moins difficiles à oublier. Après tout, à part le manque de drogue, ma façon idéaliste de voir le monde me permet d'ignorer les mauvais sentiments avec une efficacité redoutable. Se voiler la face, c'est tellement facile, gros.

Mathieu aurait du éviter de recracher les médicaments. Il y en a encore trop dans son organisme pour qu'il nous voit, mais il n'y en a pas assez pour le préserver de la douleur. Son intention est louable, gros, mais il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, et ne sait que se faire du mal.

Personne ne voit personne. La concentration se fait exclusivement sur Mathieu et sur soi-même, et les réactions se multiplient lorsque Mathieu pleure de façon incontrôlée sur le sol froid du carrelage. Ça suffit, gros. Plus de peines, plus de violence. Je ne supporte pas la haine, je ne supporte pas la douleur. Il faut que ça cesse. Pour le bien et le karma de tout le monde.

C'est étonnamment facile. Ni Mathieu, ni les autres personnalités ne se rendent compte que je me glisse doucement dans son enveloppe, échangeant nos places pour lui laisser un peu de répit. Je ne pourrai pas rester indéfiniment, mais s'il peut dormir un peu, ça sera déjà beaucoup mieux.

Je sens les personnalités se calmer en même temps que Mathieu, et sourit. Ça, c'était une bonne action, gros. Puis je grimace, ressentant la douleur qui fuse dans tout le corps de mon créateur, sans interruption. Au moins, ça me fera un peu oublier le manque.

Personne ne sait le sacrifice que j'accomplis. Et ça me convient parfaitement.

Je ne veux que de l'amour, et pourtant je ne vois que du mauvais karma autour de moi. Alors, si je peux l'alléger un peu, j'en suis heureux.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on sache ce que je fais. Je le fais surtout par égoïsme, pour moi-même parce que je préfère être celui qui souffre plutôt que celui qui regarde souffrir. Je profite de ma place privilégiée dans son esprit pour intervertir nos postions – et je pense qui s'il n'y a que moi qui peut accomplir cette action-là, c'est parce que Mathieu a inconsciemment compris que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le supporter.

La drogue guérit tout, gros. Et si elle ne guérit pas, au moins elle fait oublier. J'oublierai tout une fois qu'on s'enfuira d'ici.

…

Après réflexion, si j'envoie des images de lui et Antoine Daniel qui rigolent ensembles à mon créateur dans ses rêves, peut-être qu'il sera un peu plus paisible. Il est toujours très paisible quand il est avec le présentateur de « What The Cut !? ». C'est agréable.

J'ai mal, gros.

 **.**

Mathieu avait tort. Il pouvait encore être surpris. Et cette surprise, elle a une odeur de souffre dans les narines, un goût de cendres dans la bouche, un bruit de perceuse dans les oreilles.

Se sentant soudain aussi fragile que le Geek, le YouTuber se laisse lentement glisser à terre, à l'endroit où résidait auparavant le coin d'ombre, et entoure ses genoux dans ses bras. Le schizophrène se balance d'avant en arrière dans des mouvements désordonnés, pleurant silencieusement en digérant encore le sacrifice – les sacrifices – du Hippie.

Il ne mérite pas tout ça, bon sang. Il ne mérite rien de tout ça.

À quel point les a-t-il fait souffrir ?

Et le Geek... ? Qu'a ressenti la plus fragile de ses personnalités ?

À nouveau une voix résonne, de la même manière que celle du Hippie avant : étouffée, puis distincte, puis étouffée.

 **\- … is, Mathieu, il va réussir, pas vrai ? Tout redeviendra comme av...**

Et en voyant un autre coin d'ombre à quelques pas de lui, Mathieu sait à qui sont ces démons. C'est sans hésiter qu'il embrasse les peurs et les angoisses de sa victime préférée, et le YouTuber se sent tomber en chute libre.

 **.**

J'ai l'habitude de pleurer. De toute façon, je ne sais rien faire d'autre que pleurer. Je sais que je suis faible je l'ai toujours été.

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Mathieu ne m'avait pas abandonné de la même manière que le Prof et la Fille.

Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Personne n'a besoin de moi. Qui veut d'une pathétique victime ? Même moi je ne voudrais pas de moi, alors les autres... Le problème, quand je veux avoir des amis, ce n'est pas que les gens sont trop peu tolérants, c'est juste que je suis trop peu digne d'intérêt.

Alors dis Mathieu, pourquoi je suis encore là... ? Je pleure ; encore ; toujours. Et cette fois je te vois pleurer avec moi, et cette image ne fait que redoubler mes larmes. Mathieu, Mathieu, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider, je veux t'aider, je veux tellement t'aider. N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi m'ira ! Je veux bien tout endurer pour toi ! Laisse-moi faire quelque chose, je t'en prie... Je ne veux plus de cette impuissance et de ce désespoir, je ne veux plus être inutile...

Et pourtant, cette inutilité est à son comble lorsque cette image de toi est imposée de force à moi, lorsque je vois les autres personnalités souffrir de ta souffrance, lorsque je comprends que quoi que je fasse, ça ne sert à rien.

Je ne sers à rien.

Et je pleure, Mathieu ; encore ; toujours.

Je veux te voir sourire, je veux te voir rire, je veux te voir nous demander de l'aide pour ton émission. Ton émission ! C'était le seul moment où tu me demandais de l'aide. J'étais utile _réellement_ utile.

Et quand tu recevais un texto d'Antoine, ou quand tu parlais avec lui, il y avait toujours ce grand sourire sur ton visage ; et te voir heureux suffisait à me rendre heureux. Je souriais parce que tu souriais. Je riais parce que tu riais.

Je souffre parce que tu souffres. Mathieu, Mathieu, laisse-moi t'aider, et si je ne peux pas t'aider, laisse-moi mourir. Tout plutôt que cette impuissance.

Je n'en peux plus de tout ça ! Je ne veux plus être la victime !

Je veux être le sauveur, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, mais pas pour moi, non, pas pour moi ! Pour toi, pour que tu sois heureux !

Et je sais que ma présence est inutile. Je sais que je ne te rends pas heureux. Alors, si je pouvais appeler Antoine, là, tout de suite, je le ferai sans hésiter. Parce que tu souris toujours avec lui.

Mathieu, je t'en prie, entends-moi, laisse-moi t'aider...

Mathieu, je t'en supplie...

Mathieu...

Ma...

 **.**

Le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » sent son corps devenir de plomb, entendant encore les supplications du Geek alors qu'il est sorti de son coin d'ombre.

Comment a-t-il pu être aussi aveugle et inhumain ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? À quel point a-t-il brisé sa personnalité si fragile ?

Soudain, la pièce l'étouffe, et Mathieu hurle comme un fou, ne comprenant pas qu'on puisse à ce point souffrir pour lui. Le Geek aurait du se concentrer sur ses propres problèmes ! Qu'est-ce que la victime du lot s'inquiétait davantage pour le YouTuber que pour elle-même ?!

 _Pourquoi ?_

Son propre esprit est devenu sa prison, mais Mathieu ne peut pas se permettre d'exprimer le désir de sortir. Pas encore. Il lui reste deux autres démons à visiter, avant de laisser parler la lâcheté qu'il a toujours abritée. Cette fois, il ne sera pas lâche ; cette fois, il sera brave.

Les autres ont fait d'incroyables sacrifices pour lui. Le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'est de mesurer leur importance.

 **\- …** **tte minuscule cage qu'était la prison de son cerveau... Tout est mieux que cet enf...**

Ainsi donc, le suivant, c'est le Panda ? Ça tombe bien, Mathieu s'inquiète énormément pour lui. Il va pouvoir voir à quel point sa peur est fondée.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne peut faire taire la panique qui l'étreint lorsqu'il se fond dans le coin d'ombre de sa personnalité la plus récente.

 **.**

Et ben, on dirait qu'on est tous fous. Peut-être lui et moi un peu plus que les autres, qui sait ? Il y a longtemps que cet espace clos m'a fait perdre toute cohérence dans mes pensées.

Je sais que je pense à Mathieu ; c'est mon créateur, après tout.

Mais les murs sont si proches de moi, je veux tellement courir dehors, manger un peu de bambou, ou au moins sentir le vent dans mon kigurumi, que le reste s'estompe.

Puis la douleur de mon créateur se manifeste, et je vois Mathieu hurler et pleurer. Et je crois que je hurle aussi. Enfin, il me semble. Peut-être.

Minute, ce rire, il vient de ma gorge ? Impossible, je chuchote. Oui, voilà, je chuchote, je ne rigole pas. Enfin, certainement. Je crois. Éventuellement.

Ces murs me rendent fou. Je veux sortir. Je veux sortir ! JE VEUX SORTIR !

Je suppose que je veux sortir. Probablement. Possiblement.

Mathieu hurle encore. Je pensais que je ne pouvais plus avoir mal, mais cette fissure dans mon cœur et cette main qui broie ma poitrine, ça ressemble bien à de la douleur. Vraisemblablement. Potentiellement.

J'aime beaucoup mon créateur. Ça, j'en suis sûr. Sans aucun doute. C'est une certitude.

Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir. Je n'aime pas le voir hurler. Je n'aime pas le voir pleurer.

Je n'aime pas être ici. Sortez-moi de là. Sortez-moi de là ! SORTEZ-MOI DE LÀ !

Tous fous, dans cet esprit, décidément.

Allez Mathieu, souris, reviens, sois comme avant. Je suis sûr que si tu vas bien, j'oublierai ces murs qui m'oppressent et me tuent à petit feu. Enfin, je le conjecture. Plausiblement. Hypothétiquement.

Je crois que les animaux sauvages ne sont pas faits pour être enfermés. Et je crois aussi que cet instinct bestial, qui nous fait ressentir la peine des autres avant qu'elle ne se manifeste réellement, peut parfois être un fardeau. Oui, ça, c'est très possible.

Mathieu, je suis fou. Et toi aussi. Et le Hippie, le Patron et le Geek aussi. Espèce de schizophrène, va. Les seuls personnages que t'as été en mesure d'imaginer ne sont que des tarés. Faut croire que je fais partie de la catégorie des déments, alors. Bah, ça ne me gêne pas, je m'en doutais.

Et de toute façon, à part ces foutus murs qui se sont rapprochés jusqu'à me laisser recroquevillé comme une loque noire et blanche, je ne pense pas à grand chose.

Je pense à toi, quand même. T'es fou, taré, dément. Comme moi. Comme nous.

Mais dans ce cerveau d'aliéné, je me rappelle que t'étais en phase avec l'autre. Un autre fou, probablement. Il faut être fou pour rester avec toi, avec moi, avec nous.

Enfin, il paraît que la plupart des YouTubers ont une case en moins. Mais je crois que celui-ci est encore pire que les autres. Bref, je me souviens plus de comment il s'appelle, le taré. Si je me fouille un peu dans ma mémoire en lambeaux, il me semble que c'est Antoine... quelque chose. Bah, quelle importance de son nom de famille, tu l'appelles toujours Antoine.

J'ai peur. J'ai mal. Je chuchote, je rigole, je crie, je pleure, je tremble. Je crois que je suis fou. Enfin, il me semble. Peut-être.

 **.**

Encore un peu, et Mathieu rigolerait à son tour à s'en casser la voix sous un accès de démence. Mais bordel, le Panda va encore pire que ce qu'il a osé craindre. Et dans la folie qui le submergeait, l'ursidé avait encore pris le temps de penser à lui ! C'est invraisemblable, impensable.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ?_

Le YouTuber ne mérite même pas un millième de tout ça. Il aurait du crever la gueule ouverte, tiens. Ses personnalités auraient du être avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui se serait rendu compte de ce qu'elles valent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il a passé presque tout le monde en revue, et le constat est bien pire qu'amer. Enfin, logiquement, avec le Patron, il ne risque pas grand chose... Si... ?

 **\- …** **erde ! En attendant on est tous coincés dans son putain d'espr...**

Il y a un autre coin d'ombre qui se détache. Ainsi donc, même le Patron a des démons. Qui l'eut cru.

 _Que caches-tu, Patron ?_

Malade de le découvrir, c'est avec une frénésie suicidaire que Mathieu se jette sur le cauchemar de sa dernière personnalité.

 **.**

Le gamin hurle. Encore. Et comme pour y faire écho, je me met à hurler à mon tour, usant mes cordes vocales comme si elles étaient renouvelables, frappant contre ces foutus murs qui m'empêchent de lui montrer que je suis là, que je l'entends.

 _Reprends-toi, gamin_.

Je hais tout le monde, en cet instant. Je hais ces putain de docteurs qui ont mis le gamin dans un asile, je hais le Geek qui ne peut rien faire d'autre que pleurer, je hais le Hippie qui s'accroche encore à son idée d'amour alors que l'apocalypse de l'esprit de notre créateur a sonné, je hais le Panda pour céder si facilement à la folie... Je vais même jusqu'à haïr le gamin de ne pas m'entendre, haïr le gamin d'avoir cédé l'avant-veille et d'avoir avalé la pilule pour faire cesser les maux de tête.

Mais surtout, plus que tous les autres, celui que je hais le plus, c'est moi-même. Pas assez fort pour prendre soin des autres, pas assez grande gueule pour que le gamin m'entende, pas assez menaçant pour que les docteurs s'enfuient, pas assez effrayant pour que les infirmiers commettent une erreur.

Ironie de mes deux. Tout ce que je me vante d'être n'est soudain que chimères et paroles en l'air, et je hurle à m'en briser la voix, je frappe à m'en casser les poings.

Impuissant. Le mot tombe comme un couperet et se répète à l'infini dans mes pensées, articulant bien les syllabes comme si je n'avais pas compris : im-pui-ssant.

Je hurle plus fort, comme pour noyer la pensée sous le flot ininterrompu de voix, et ma gorge me fait mal. Un court instant je m'arrête, toussant comme un souffreteux et sentant un goût désagréable et métallique dans le fond de ma gorge, avant de beugler de plus belle, ignorant les plaies qui se sont dessinées à l'écarlate sur mes poings constamment serrés.

 _Entends-moi, gamin_.

Mathieu, c'est qu'un gamin qui peut pas tout porter sur ses épaules, et qui fait des efforts pour chacune de ses personnalités. C'est un chieur dont on ne peut vite plus se passer, qui réussit à faire cohabiter avec brio les personnalités contradictoires qui menacent à tout instant de s'entre-déchirer, allant jusqu'à les faire _s'apprécier_ mutuellement. C'est encore un idéaliste qui ne désespère pas que son monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle puisse un jour changer, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu voir sur internet. C'est un amical qui a foutu le plus dangereux criminel, le plus défoncé des pacifistes, un putain d'ursidé et un gameur pleurnichard dans son émission et les a fait composer tellement harmonieusement qu'il a des centaines de milliers d'abonnés à sa chaîne YouTube.

Tout Patron que je sois, je ne supporte pas de voir le gamin souffrir, de voir le gamin crier, de voir le gamin pleurer.

Et putain, j'ai beau être le Patron, j'ai pas pu faire un coucou à ce cher compère Richard de peur de _blesser_ le gamin. C'est-y pas d'une putain de mièvrerie à vomir.

Et là, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est gueuler comme un putois et cogner comme un dingue, alors que ça sert strictement à rien. Mais je peux rien faire d'autre.

Alors je hurle. Alors je frappe. Alors je hais.

Je hais si fort.

 **.**

Et voilà, c'est fini. Mathieu a vu les coins d'ombres de toutes ses personnalités, et le point commun entre chaque est plutôt évident – c'est lui, lui, lui, encore lui et toujours lui.

Si le Hippie, le Geek, le Panda et le Patron ont autant souffert, c'est de sa faute. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si le YouTuber n'avait pas existé.

Une fatigue immense l'envahit, et c'est roulé en boule que le jeune homme se cale sur le sol froid du salon de son esprit, les yeux aussi secs qu'un puits asséché.

* * *

Bon, c'est pas la joie, ce chapitre. Mais il est nécessaire pour la suite ^^'

Sinon oui, il s'agissait bien de la proposition n°3, "Mathieu apprendra plus de choses sur ses personnalités". Bien joué, **Mad Calypso** ! :D Et **La Mandragore de Nantes** , oui, bon, on fait ce qu'on veut c'est internet... Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiis, c'est ma fanfic à moi d'abord ! xD

Je pense que faire ces hypothèses comme chercher le titre chaque chapitre peut être sympa, alors je réitère mes propositions :) Je rappelle qu'une seule est correcte !

A votre avis, Mathieu :  
1) Remerciera ses personnalités encore et encore sans qu'elles ne comprennent vraiment pourquoi  
2) Fera une déprime  
3) Sera bloqué dans son esprit suite à ces révélations  
4) Reprendra contact avec Antoine  
5) Se fermera à tout le monde

Merci de votre lecture, pour la review c'est juste en bas ! A la semaine prochaine ! :D


	3. C'est pas des sacrifices

Hey ! Comment ça va les gens ? Vous aimez toujours ma fanfic ? Voilà la suite ! :D

Bravo à **Mad Calypso** et **Nahily** pour avoir trouvé d'où vient le titre du chapitre 2 ! C'était plus difficile (celui-là n'est pas si simple non plus d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous serez encore des bêtes les filles ! xD) En effet, il vient d'un court-métrage dans lequel Mathieu a joué avec ses potes de Kick Production, "Fenêtre sur la nuit bleue". Bien joué les filles ! Pour celles (ceux ?) qui ne l'ont pas vu, je vous le conseille : ce court-métrage nous montre un Mathieu qui a l'air d'embrasser comme un putain de Dieu, qui nous chante une chanson en mode trop sexy, et y a des sacrés punchlines à entendre (ce chapitre n'est pas le seul à avoir un titre qui vient de là :3) ! Toujours pas convaincu(e)s ? C'est une réécriture d'Alice au pays des merveilles et on voit Mathieu en caleçon !  
Je le savais, vous ne pouvez pas résister xD Mais lisez d'abord ce chapitre, je vous en prie ! *petites courbettes*

Merci aux reviews en Guest, je vous aime !  
 **UneFolleDeManga** : Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir :D Perso, en écrivant ce chapitre, moi aussi j'avais les yeux humides (j'ai tendance à rentrer un peu trop dans la tête des persos parfois) ^^ Une drogue... Je suis donc une dealeuse ! *révélation* Mais une dealeuse de qualité, attention xD La voilà, la suite ! ;)  
 **The PATRON** : En fait, je poste un chapitre tous les vendredis (du moins j'essaye) pour te donner un ordre d'idées :) Tu avais déjà deviné pour les propositions du premier chapitre ? Il fallait le dire, t'aurais gagné un point xD (Non non, ce n'est pas une ruse pour attirer des reviews, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire voyons ! :3) Tes hypothèses sur la suite sont très bonnes... Tu vas voir tout de suite si tu avais juste ! Merci encore, ta review me motive beaucoup :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : C'est pas des sacrifices, c'est une exécution **

**.**

 **\- Gros, je crois que Mathieu se réveille.**

 **\- Pas trop tôt putain, ça fait trois heures !**

 **\- Faut pas être trop dur avec lui, il a vraiment souffert...**

 **\- Tsss... Je sais, gamin, je sais.**

 **\- Je vais bientôt laisser ma place, gros !**

 **\- On va retourner dans le salon ?!**

 **\- Nan, gros, dans le même endroit que quand il s'est réveillé.**

 **\- T'es con le Panda ou quoi ?! Mathieu ne prend plus de médocs, donc on a plus de liberté !**

 **\- Et c'est quand qu'on l'aura, la vraie liberté... ?**

 **\- Maître Panda, faut attendre un peu... Mathieu réussira...**

 **\- Et voilà que le gamin se met à réconforter tout le monde. C'est le monde à l'envers, bordel.**

 **\- Il a pas tort, gros. Faut y croire.**

 **\- Mais tu me casses les... !**

 **\- On continuera plus tard, gros, Mathieu va reprendre sa place.**

 **.**

Mathieu regarde autour de lui le décor du salon et sent une immense tristesse l'envahir. Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ses personnalités. Il ne peut décemment pas les laisser comme ça. _Mais quoi ?_ Il a beau retourner ce qu'il a vu sur chacune de ses créations, il ne voit pas comment les aider toutes. Lui a ses propres problèmes, et il sait à quel point la gestion du _traumatisme_ est variée suivant la personnalité.

Il enfouit dans une porte cadenassée ce qu'il a vu, espérant que ses créations n'auront pas l'idée de regarder dedans, et se laisse glisser dans son enveloppe charnelle. Le YouTuber se retient de crier, frustré ; si revenir dans son corps est si aisé, pourquoi est-ce différent avec le corps des autres ?

 **\- Merci, Hippie,** dit-il alors, espérant faire passer toute sa gratitude dans ces simples mots.

En effet, il doit à sa création bien plus que ce qu'il croit. Éjectant ces pensées comme elles sont venues pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de ses personnalités, c'est à peine s'il remarque que c'est son corps qui est utilisé lorsque le pacifiste lui répond :

 **\- De rien, gros.**

Et de nouveau, il sent une vague de sentiments qui ressemble à du soulagement, mais cette fois il connaît la raison. Le fumeur de cannabis était persuadé que prendre la place de son créateur lorsqu'il souffrait trop n'était que pur égoïsme de sa part, alors que Mathieu est persuadé que c'est l'inverse : comment pourrait-ce être égoïste que d'embrasser la souffrance d'un autre pour le bien de tout le monde ?

 **\- Ah ! Ça c'est bien vrai, gamin. Si même ce putain de Hippie pense qu'il agit mal, on n'est pas sortis du bordel !**

 **\- Mais, euh, Mathieu... ?**

Le YouTuber tente d'adoucir sa voix un maximum lorsqu'il entend celle du Geek sortir de sa bouche, toute tremblante et incertaine :

 **\- Oui ?**

Il fait taire à coups de poings ce doute qui persiste dans un coin de sa tête : il doit être fou, puisqu'il se parle à lui-même.

 **\- Comment tu sais que le Hippie pensait être égoïste ?**

Le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » se mord violemment la lèvre. Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge s'il répond :

 **\- J'ai ressenti quelques-uns de vos sentiments dans le salon de mon esprit.**

 **\- Comment ça « C'est pas _vraiment_ un mensonge », gamin ? Tu veux nous cacher quoi, bordel ?!**

Cette fois, le YouTuber se crispe ; si ses personnalités entendent chacune de ses pensées, même les plus fugaces, ça risque d'être très problématique. Il faut qu'il trouve un moyen de leur rendre à chacun un corps propre sinon, ce n'est pas seulement lui qui souffrira – _de nouveau_.

Cette fois-ci aucune de ses créations ne se manifeste, mais Mathieu n'est pas dupe ; elles ont aussi entendu ce qu'il vient de penser. Elles essayent juste de le laisser un peu... _« seul »_ , ce dont il les remercie grandement.

Mais là, dans l'immédiat, que peut-il faire... ? Faire un espèce d'exercice de yoga pour réussir à matérialiser ses personnalités ? Non, il doute que ça fonctionne. En voyant son smartphone échoué sur le tapis, il se masse les paupières, incertain : le mieux serait qu'il continue à se _réadapter_ à la réalité extérieure, mais tant qu'il a encore ses créations à l'intérieur de sa tête, c'est trop risqué.

 **\- T'inquiète pas, Mathieu. On se fera tout petits.**

Le YouTuber sent son cœur se contracter douloureusement lorsqu'il entend à quel point parler demande un effort pour le Panda. Aussi, pour ne pas réduire sa lutte à néant, il s'installe devant son ordinateur, déterminé.

La première personne qui lui permettra de renouer avec le monde qu'il a quitté, c'est Antoine.

Et puis, il lui doit bien ça, vu ses messageries inondées des mots inquiets du présentateur de « What The Cut !? ».

 **.**

Lorsqu'il se connecte sur Skype, il voit que Antoine est déjà dessus. À peine le voyant de sa présence est-il allumé que le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » l'appelle pour une conférence vidéo. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Mathieu clique sur le téléphone vert.

 **\- Salut, Antoine,** dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

 **\- Mathieu !** s'exclame son ami, et sa voix recèle un tel soulagement que le YouTuber se sent atrocement coupable d'avoir songé à ne pas le contacter.

Puis soudain le plus grand fronce les sourcils à travers l'écran et demande, interloqué :

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?**

 **\- Oh, ça,** répond Mathieu, gêné, réfléchissant en même temps à une excuse qu'il n'a pas pensé à inventer, **j'avais... juste envie.**

 **\- Mais, maintenant que je te vois, t'as vraiment une sale gueule. Bon, d'habitude c'est déjà moche, mais là c'est encore pire ! Ça va ? Et puis pourquoi t'as disparu pendant un mois et demi ?**

 _Merde_. Il était pourtant évident que Antoine aurait exigé des explications, mais Mathieu n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant, trop concentré sur ses personnalités et lui-même.

Il se retient de pousser un cri de surprise lorsque le Panda prend sa place et répond :

 **\- J'étais en vacances, j'avais besoin de repos. Mais finalement j'ai rencontré des gens sympas et on a fait beaucoup la teuf, donc je suis fatigué.**

Effectivement, la voix épuisée du Panda fait plutôt bien illusion. Mathieu félicite intérieurement l'intervention de sa création. Heureusement que ce n'est pas le Patron, le Hippie ou le Geek qui a parlé à sa place, Antoine se serait posé des questions. Aussi polyvalentes que soient ses personnalités, elles ne peuvent pas modifier leur voix.

 **\- T'es sûr, gamin ?** réplique le Patron avec une voix bien plus aiguë que d'habitude.

 _Putain !_

 **\- Mathieu ?**

Cette fois, Antoine le regarde très bizarrement. Mathieu aurait du s'en douter, le Patron ne peut pas s'empêcher de commenter dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Il ne lui en veut même pas ; c'est dans sa nature, après tout.

 **\- Ah ah, je m'entraîne à utiliser mes personnalités n'importe quand, comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de vidéo, j'ai un peu perdu la main...**

Son excuse est complètement nulle et ne fait que rendre Antoine un peu plus suspicieux, mais c'est la seule qu'il ait trouvée.

 **\- Mathieu...** soupire Antoine.

 **\- Oui ?** répond le YouTuber, se préparant au pire en voyant la tête d'enterrement du présentateur de « What The Cut !? ».

 **\- Je suis super content que tu ailles bien, vraiment...**

 **\- Mais ?**

 **\- Mais juste un texto pour me rassurer, c'est trop te demander ? Je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu m'estimais un peu plus que ça !**

Là, le jeune homme se sent très mal. À cause de ses explications bidon, il a blessé Antoine, et ça, il ne se le pardonne pas.

Tout à coup, il a envie de tout lui dire, de lui avouer qu'une fois qu'il est sorti de l'asile, la première personne à qui il a pensé si on excepte ses personnalités c'est Antoine, qu'il est tellement content de le voir, d'entendre sa voix, de voir à quel point l'autre YouTuber tient à lui... mais il ne peut rien dire de tout ça, aussi il s'enfonce un peu plus lorsqu'il lance d'un ton désinvolte :

 **\- Oh, relax, Antoine, c'est pas si grave que ça... Je me suis amusé, et maintenant t'as de mes nouvelles, nan ?**

Le regard que lui envoie son ami lui coupe le souffle. On dirait un chiot, sérieusement, c'est inhumain de pouvoir arborer une telle expression.

 **\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu vois notre relation ? Juste s'abandonner pendant longtemps sans une seule nouvelle, c'est pas inquiétant ?**

De nouveau, Mathieu veut lui dire toute la vérité, mais soudain, une évidence s'impose à lui : lui et ses personnalités ont besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps pour se reconstruire. Seuls. Sans personne d'autre qui soit... _normal_. Et ça, parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à Mathieu, Antoine ne pourrait pas le comprendre. Et le savoir le mettrait en danger.

Le choix est rapidement fait : entre mettre son ami en danger potentiel tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux ou le faire volontairement souffrir maintenant pour l'éloigner de lui et le protéger, il n'y a pas à hésiter.

Alors il dit, d'un ton définitif et d'une voix ferme :

 **\- Bah non, je ne vois pas en quoi. C'est pas comme si on était mariés, non plus !**

C'est ça, envoyer sciemment des piques insultantes pour faire mal à Antoine, c'est comme ça qu'il s'en ira. À force de le côtoyer, si Mathieu a bien appris une chose, c'est que le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » est bien plus sensible qu'il ne le laisse faire croire.

 **\- Tu me blesses, Mathieu.**

Entendre son ami exprimer ses sentiments sans un seul détour le laisse un instant pantois et dérouté. Pendant un instant, il devient incertain de ce qu'il doit faire.

Comprenant son dilemme, le Patron entre en scène sans hésiter en le faisant dire :

 **\- Oooh, pauvre chéri, je suis triste. Viens voir papa pour qu'il te console !**

 **\- Putain, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'imiter le Patron ! Je suis sérieux, et toi tu me sors ton humour de merde !**

La conversation va exactement dans le sens qu'il espérait.

 **\- Si t'es aussi susceptible c'est pas marrant ! Ça va, on a bien le droit de rigoler !** réplique Mathieu, rajoutant une couche de méchanceté à ses propos.

 **\- Désolé d'avoir été inquiet pour toi,** rétorque Antoine d'un ton sec. **Je vois que ce n'était pas la peine.**

 **\- Non, pas vraiment, non !**

 **\- Salut, Mathieu. Si je te fais autant chier, inutile de me revoir.**

 **\- C'est ça, salut !**

Le YouTuber sait pertinemment que c'est la meilleure solution. Ça ne l'empêche pas de sentir son cœur s'effriter en lambeaux lorsque l'écran devient noir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?** murmure-t-il, fermant si fort les paupières que ses yeux le font souffrir.

Pas une de ses personnalités ne prend la parole, le laissant seul face aux conséquences de sa décision.

* * *

Bon, c'est TOUJOURS pas la joie, désolée. Mais promis, je fais pas que dans le registre pathétique !

En effet, comme vous avez pu vous rendre compte, la bonne proposition était la n°4, "Mathieu reprendra contact avec Antoine". Mais pas d'une super façon, hein ? Bref, bravo à **Ileena** (et oui, Matoine et c'est tout xD) et **La Mandragore de Nantes** (tu vois ? Il est pas mort ! xD) !  
 **Nahily** , fallait y croire ! :P Et **Mad Calypso** , t'étais trop dans la déprime toi xD **The PATRON** , dommage, tu étais trop logique pour cette fois-ci ! Mais tu as ton Antoine chéri au moins 8D  
Merci d'avoir participé, je trouve que c'est très sympa !

Prêt(e)s pour la prochaine tournée ? C'est parti !

A votre avis, Mathieu :  
1) Va avoir de nouveau une migraine  
2) Va trop regretter ses actions et changer d'avis avant qu'Antoine et lui ne puissent définitivement plus se parler  
3) Va laisser ses personnalités gérer le temps de se reprendre  
4) Va tellement s'en vouloir qu'il se remémorera tous les moments passés avec Antoine  
5) Va réfléchir à une manière concrète de sortir de cette situation

A VOS CLAVIERS ! Je vous aime, merci de me lire, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! :D


	4. On peut pas dire qu'il soit

Salut ! J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir poster aujourd'hui à cause de problèmes de connexion, mais me voilà, avec un modem réinitialisé !

Donc... alors... J'ai pas mal de trucs à dire avant ce chapitre, désolée si certains n'aiment pas mon blabla.

Déjà, un immense bravo à **Nahily** pour avoir trouvé la citation du chapitre 3 ! Il vient en effet du court-métrage "Pas de cadavre pour le conducteur" (qui est tellement génialissime *^*), quand une fille demande au personnage de Mathieu de danser avec elle. Il refuse et elle dit : "Si tu veux m'avoir, faut faire des sacrifices, mon coco !", et c'est là qu'il répond : "C'est pas des sacrifices, c'est une exécution !"  
Et à votre avis, d'où vient cette citation... ? :3

Ensuite... Le chapitre 99 de SLG. **BORDEL**. Si certains ne l'ont pas vu, sautez cette première partie de paragraphe je vous prie (mais vous êtes malades, foncez le regarder ! xD). J'ai été littéralement scotchée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, c'est le cas de le dire. Du coup, tous ceux qui supposaient que l'homme au masque c'était le Prof, bah... Ils l'ont bien dans le cul xD (Je commençais à y croire un peu aussi moi xD) La performance de Mathieu et des autres acteurs (l'homme au masque et Dr Frédéric surtout) étaient exceptionnelles. Et je pense que le terme "tragicomédie" ne pouvait être plus approprié que pour cet épisode. J'ai en effet éclaté de rire quand Mathieu sort "Vous auriez pas pu mettre un pouce rouge ?" et ait senti un terrible malaise et une boule dans la gorge quand on voit les mots de la sœur qui se suicide. Enfin... Enorme coup de cœur sur tout le passage où l'homme au masque s'apprête à flinguer Mathieu et qu'on voit à quel point les deux sont tarés (ce "Essaye un peu de me plomber, gamin" O.o), qui est particulièrement dérangeant et où les deux transmettent vraiment la folie qui les habite.  
Et vous, vous en avez pensé quoi ?  
Ensuite... **TRES IMPORTANT**. Peut-être que certains ont déjà lu mon profil, où j'annonce que cette fanfiction fera au moins une trentaine de chapitres (je peux donc me permettre un Matoine  très tardif :P). J'ai un peu d'avance pour me permettre de garder une publication régulière, mais je vous préviens tout de suite, **cette fic contient mes propres idées sur l'homme au masque**. Pour le coup, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'épisode 99, et on pourrait donc classer ma fic en semi-UA. Vous voilà prévenus.

Enfin, voici mes remerciements pour les reviews en Guest !  
 **UneFolleDeManga** : La vache ! T'es au taquet ! J'ai reçu ta review à peine 20 min après la publication du nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup ^^ Et oui pauvre petit... Ce surnom (Toinou) me fait toujours rire, ça fait pas du tout sérieux xD  
 **The PATRON** : Bon, je te réponds ici... mais pour la dernière fois ! On va dire que c'est une dernière réponse pour la route xD Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime toutes les reviews, qu'elles soient très longues ou très courtes (genre juste un "J'aime" (comme sur Facebook xD)), mais ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes toujours la peine et le temps de me sortir des trucs de 3 km :D Merci ! Tu verras la réponse à tes hypothèses tout de suite :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : On peut pas dire qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme**

 **.**

 **\- Mathieu, il a fait tout ça pour nous...**

 **\- Ça sert à rien de pleurnicher maintenant, gamin.**

 **\- Mathieu nous aime gros, faut pas qu'on l'oublie !**

 **\- Oui, mais il a été obligé de couper les ponts avec son meilleur pote pour nous...**

 **\- Sérieux, putain de Panda, tu crois encore qu'Antoine est qu'un ami pour lui ? Mathieu est aveugle, mais je pensais pas que toi aussi !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Toi aussi gamin ?! Décidément...**

 **\- C'est plutôt évident gros !**

 **\- Alors, le sacrifice qu'il vient de faire serait encore plus énorme... ?**

 **.**

 _Première nuit depuis la sortie de l'asile. Appartement de Mathieu Sommet._

Le YouTuber se réveille en hurlant, alarmant toutes ses personnalités qui somnolaient doucement par la même occasion.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mathieu ?!** s'élève la voix plaintive du Geek qui, trop inquiet par le sort de son créateur, n'a pas réfléchi avant d'utiliser sa voix.

 **\- Rien de grave, désolé,** souffle le YouTuber, ayant déjà du mal à se souvenir du cauchemar qu'il vient d'avoir.

Il lui semble que ce n'est pas lui qui rêvait, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui avait une peur panique de l'enfermement... Mais le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » n'est même plus sûr que ce cauchemar ait réellement existé. Pourtant, la crainte sourde des murs qui l'étouffent et volent sa liberté reste, et Mathieu se voit contraint de se lever rapidement pour éviter la crise d'angoisse.

Toute la journée il n'a pas osé sortir de peur de voir surgir un quelconque docteur ou infirmier, mais là, dans la nuit, il sent les sentiments et les émotions de toutes ses personnalités se fondre dans son corps sans rien pouvoir faire pour stopper ce flot ininterrompu de signaux contradictoires. Est-ce parce que ses créations fatiguent et ne parviennent plus à cacher ce qu'ils ressentent habituellement dans un autre corps que le sien ? Mathieu n'en sait rien, et pour l'instant s'en fiche un peu.

C'est vrai que la cohabitation n'existait pas réellement quand il était interné puisque les médicaments compartimentaient ses personnalités dans une minuscule prison de son esprit, les rendant invisibles à ses yeux. Mais maintenant, même s'il en a la possibilité, le YouTuber ne voudrait pour rien au monde enfermer ses créations dans ce salon minuscule. Le problème, c'est que quatre personnes – cinq s'il se compte dans l'équation – ne peuvent pas se réunir dans une seule enveloppe.

 _Je suis fou docteur ! Sans acolyte rien n'est possible !  
Je suis eux, ils sont moi, nous sommes presque indivisibles !_

Et voilà que de nouveau, sa chanson créée pour fêter les trois ans de « Salut les Geeks » revient lui titiller la mémoire, comme un gigantesque doigt d'honneur face à sa situation présente. Putain de bordel gamin, il faut pas commencer à penser à une foutue chanson maintenant alors que...

 _Quoi ?!_ Ces pensées, là, à l'instant, elles ne viennent pas de lui. Pourtant, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent, elles se sont imposées à son esprit le plus naturellement du monde. Ça commence à craindre gros, s'il doit gérer cinq karmas sans pouvoir se concentrer...

 _Stop !_

 **\- Je suis Mathieu Sommet. Je ne suis pas schizophrène, je ne suis pas fou. Le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek et le Panda existent. Ils sont dans mon corps. Mais c'est moi qui suis le pilote principal. Je suis le commandant de bord. Mes pensées m'appartiennent, et d'autres pensées appartiennent à d'autres personnalités.**

 **\- Pas sûr que ça t'aide, ça, gamin.**

 **\- Je fais ce que je peux !** explose Mathieu. **Si tu veux énoncer autre chose qu'une évidence, vas-y, je suis toute ouïe !**

Cette fois, le Patron se tait. Grande gueule, mais intelligent.

Mathieu se prend la tête entre les mains, inspirant bruyamment. Tout à coup, comme une porte à la fois salvatrice et dévastatrice, sa mémoire s'ouvre en grand, le faisant revoir ce qu'il a fait après s'être disputé avec Antoine.

 **.**

 _Il reste un temps indéterminé recroquevillé sur lui-même – il ne se souvient même plus s'être mis dans cette position. Mathieu sait à quel point il sera difficile de reprendre contact avec le présentateur de « What The Cut ?! » un jour mais c'était le but, après tout. Jouer le pire des salauds a été plutôt facile, en prenant en compte leur amitié quasi fusionnelle._

 _Et le YouTuber ne compte pas s'arrêter là. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il sait il sait que quelqu'un l'a amené dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaît pas, qu'un protecteur inconnu a récupéré son chat, sa connexion internet et ses costumes. Mais il sait aussi qu'à présent, il n'est en sécurité nulle part, que traîner avec ses amis ou même sa famille risquerait de les mettre en danger. Que ce soit lui ou ces prétendus docteurs qui soient le plus susceptibles de leur faire du mal, en revanche, il ne préfère pas s'attarder sur la question. L'asile lui fait tellement peur qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il serait capable si on vient le chercher pour l'interner de nouveau._

 _ **\- T'auras rien à faire, gamin. On te protégera et tu pourras te casser comme une lopette.**_

 _ **\- Et on t'en voudra pas pour ça gros !**_

 _Le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » sourit doucement en entendant les paroles réconfortantes de deux de ses plus anciennes créations. Pour qu'ils puissent le protéger, il faudrait déjà que le YouTuber soit capable de matérialiser leurs corps. À cette constatation, Mathieu perd son sourire._

 _Il doit continuer à garder son image de connard absolu. Ainsi, Antoine ne recherchera pas à le recontacter._

 _Aussi, c'est avec le cœur gros que le jeune homme supprime Antoine de ses amis Facebook. Il enlève son compte Skype et poste un message horrible sur Twitter expliquant à ses fans qu'il a fait une dépression suite à une dispute violente avec le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » et que c'est là la raison de son absence._

 _ **\- T'en fais pas un peu trop, Mathieu ?**_

 _ **\- Non, Geek. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne pourrai plus le faire plus tard. Et puis après ça, je ne pourrai plus le regarder en face, donc ça me dissuade moi-même de vouloir renouer le contact.**_

 _ **\- Mathieu... T'es pas obligé de faire tout ça.**_

 _ **\- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre souffre à cause de moi.**_

 _ **\- Gamin, c'est plutôt ironique ce que tu dis, puisque en faisant ça tu blesses ton pote.**_

 _ **\- Je préfère que les dommages soient moindres...**_

 _ **\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis gros ?**_

 _ **\- Vous êtes dans ma tête, inutile de poser la question non ?**_

 _ **\- Mathieu... Quoi que tu fasses, on est avec toi.**_

 _Cette conversation qu'il se fait lui-même est très perturbante, mais la voix du Panda qu'il vient d'entendre lui semble moins fatiguée qu'elle ne l'a été, et Mathieu en est terriblement soulagé. Il faudra beaucoup de temps à lui et ses personnalités pour s'en remettre, mais le groupe si particulier qu'ils forment n'a jamais autant ressemblé à une famille qu'à cet instant. Ils peuvent avancer. Tous. Lui aussi, il le peut. Et même s'il doit faire des sacrifices, il est prêt à tout pour éviter que ses créations aient mal._

 **.**

Ouais, c'est vraiment lâche, ce qu'il a fait. Il ne voit vraiment pas comment Antoine pourrait bien le pardonner après ça. Et connaissant son ami comme il le connaît – _il n'y a pas si longtemps_ , songe-t-il avec un immense poids dans l'estomac, _nous étions aussi inséparables que les deux doigts d'une main_ – il va certainement essayer d'oublier en se bourrant la gueule et raconter ses malheurs au premier pote de confiance qu'il verra. Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit un autre YouTuber, et le bouche à oreille peut fonctionner particulièrement vite... En se coupant d'Antoine comme il l'a fait, Mathieu s'est également volontairement coupé de tous les autres.

Mais soudain, son apitoiement sur lui-même vole en éclats sous une migraine atroce, et c'est plié en deux qu'il se dépêche de rentrer dans l'appartement, effrayé qu'on l'ait vu ou entendu.

 **\- Ma tête...** gémit-il, et il s'effondre sur le sol.

Si celle de la journée l'avait faite terriblement souffrir, ce n'est rien comparé à celle qu'il a maintenant. C'est comme une barre de fer qui transperce son crâne, un étau qui enserre son cerveau. Paralysé, Mathieu n'a même pas la force de crier et laisse s'échapper de sa bouche un pathétique râle de douleur.

 _Il faut que je recommence gros !_

 _Putain de merde, il faut faire quelque chose !_

 _Mathieu, Mathieu, Mathieu, Mathieu..._

 _Fou ou pas fou ? Encore enfermé ? Non... Non !_

C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Pourquoi il entend aussi distinctement les pensées de ses personnalités ? Parce qu'en ne parvenant pas à leur matérialiser leurs corps propres, ils commencent lentement mais sûrement à ne faire qu'un ? _Mais où est le Prof quand on a besoin de lui ?!_

 **\- Hippie,** hurle-t-il avec une conviction qui l'étonne lui-même, **je t'interdis de prendre ma place !**

 _Je ne suis pas si fort, gros._

Et avant que son créateur ne puisse protester davantage, le pacifiste intervertit de nouveau leurs positions.

 _Non !_ s'écrie-t-il mentalement. Mais il se sent irrémédiablement projeté hors de son propre corps et propulsé dans le fameux salon de son esprit, et c'est avec ses émotions enchevêtrées dans un embrouillamini de sentiments qui ne lui appartiennent pas que Mathieu entend les premiers cris de douleur du fumeur de cannabis.

 **.**

De nouveau, dans ce salon. Hurlant de rage, Mathieu frappe contre les murs. Qu'est-ce que le Hippie a fait, nom de Dieu ?! Il beugle sa colère encore et encore, bruyamment et sans prendre en compte sa propre fatigue. Bordel, il est censé être plus fort que ça !

 **\- Laisse-moi sortir, Hippie !** s'époumone-t-il en vain.

Son impuissance le prend à la gorge et il s'effondre, douloureusement conscient de sa faiblesse. Il ne peut rien faire ; il est le créateur, celui qui est censé prendre soin de toutes ses personnalités, mais il ne peut strictement rien faire. Il est enfermé dans cette prison dorée le temps que dure la crise, à présent, et rien ne lui fait plus peur que cet espace fermé qui l'enferme à l'intérieur de son propre esprit. Une cage. Son esprit est devenu une cage, immense et angoissante, avec aucun espoir de sortie pour l'instant.

Frappé de stupeur, le YouTuber se rend alors compte qu'il vient juste de passer par toutes les étapes qu'ont traversé ses personnalités et rit d'un air désabusé ; _chacun son traumatisme, hein ?_ C'est plutôt lui qui, incapable de gérer son temps à l'asile, a divisé ses réactions dans la tête de chacune de ses créations.

Depuis le début, depuis le tout début, ses personnalités traversent des horreurs parce que leur créateur ne peut rien faire tout seul. C'est tellement évident.

Tout serait si facile, si Mathieu disparaissait... Il ne ferait plus souffrir personne.

Le YouTuber relève la tête et serre les poings. La solution est si simple, après tout. Il sait exactement comment faire, et personne ne pourra l'en empêcher.

Mais avant, il voudrait voir quelqu'un une dernière fois.

* * *

Et oui, la bonne réponse était finalement la n°1, "Mathieu va de nouveau avoir une migraine" ! Ce que personne n'a trouvé, du coup. Désolée, on va dire que c'est parce que ce chapitre est plus "de transition" qu'autre chose. Et puis j'avais fait de sacrés pièges *ricane d'un air machiavélique*  
Bon, **Nahily** , t'as raison, tu t'es encore plantée xD Mais comme tout le monde, donc c'est un plantage collectif ! 8D **Ileena** , tu avais pensé à la proposition 5 toi aussi... T'es trop pressée de voir du Matoine heureux alors que ça se trouve je vais les rendre malheureux encore 10 chapitres ! xP **The PATRON** , ton hypothèse était plausible et logique, mais dommage pour toi, j'ai dit "Nique la logique" :3 **Mad Calypso**... Ouais, t'as raison, c'est un peu facile ^^ Mais c'est un chapitre de transition, de TRANSITION vous dis-je (ou l'auteure qu'essaye de se justifier quand elle a l'impression d'avoir écrit de la merde).

Bon, on la refait ! *ignore le soupir collectif*

A votre avis, Mathieu :  
1) Va être contrecarré dans ses plans par ses personnalités  
2) Va être contrecarré dans ses plans par Antoine  
3) Va aller chez Antoine mais se faire claquer la porte au nez par son meilleur pote, qui va trop mal à cause de lui  
4) Va voir Antoine une dernière fois avant de disparaître  
5) Va tenter de sortir de son appartement mais va être trop terrifié par ses souvenirs traumatisants de l'asile pour pouvoir y aller

Vous pouvez trouver ! Je le sais ! ;P


	5. On dit pas bonjour à son meilleur ami

Salut ! Bon, tout d'abord, je crois que ce qui s'impose, c'est de commencer mon blabla avec des excuses. Moui moui moui, des excuses. J'avais promis une parution régulière tous les vendredis, et j'ai raté... OMG, j'ai raté DEUX vendredis. Par contre je ne dirais pas "En plus c'est pas cool ce cliffhanger" parce que les cliffhangers seront A CHAQUE CHAPITRE. Préparez vos ongles à ronger, bitches xD (Mais qu'est-ce qui a pris possession de mon clavier ?!)  
Bon, par contre, je ne vous ai pas fait poireauter par flemme. Comme j'ai prévenu dans Casting de l'extrême (PUB POWAA !), je suis allée dix jours en vacances sans savoir d'avance si j'allais avoir internet ou pas. Et il s'est avéré que non (on pouvait avoir une connexion, mais à 50€ par appareil, c'est du foutage de gueule). Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, on va dire que la situation familiale était particulièrement "tendue" (ceci est un euphémisme), et j'ai été assez perturbée pour oublier mon ordi chez ma mère alors que j'allais chez mon père (vive les familles séparées, toujours très pratique pour les gens têtes de linotte comme moi -_-). Donc pas de texte à pouvoir publier, et juste ma petite tablette pour voir vite fait les reviews, mais y répondre avec un clavier tactile où il faut appuyer trois heures pour avoir un accent c'est chiant.  
Désolée, peut-être que vous vous en foutez de ça, ou que vous vous dites que j'étais pas obligée de donner de détails, je voulais vous assurer que je tenais parole, c'est important pour moi (et puis comme vous êtes tou(te)s très gentil(le)s, je veux vous montrer que je ne vous prends pas pour des con(ne)s). C'est dans ces moments-là que je me félicite d'avoir gardé des chapitres en avance, parce que je ne suis pas capable d'écrire grand chose là.  
DONC ! Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui, et posterai le suivant vendredi pour reprendre le rythme normal. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette (très longue) introduction.  
 **Je répondrai à vos reviews le plus vite possible !**

On retourne à un truc plus sympa !  
La citation du chapitre 4 a été trouvée par... *roulements de tambour* **Nahily** ! Bravo ma chère fangirl de l'extrême ;) Elle vient (encore une fois) de "Pas de cadavres pour le conducteur" (j'ai jamais dit que je ne prendrais pas plusieurs fois le même support, c'est trop galère sinon !). Vincent (le perso que Mathieu joue) est avec une fille au téléphone, et elle lui demande comment va celui qui été censé se la "réserver" (si je peux dire ça comme ça). Il regarde le cadavre du mec qu'il vient de buter et dit : "On peut pas dire qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme" (avouez que ça pète la classe xD). **Mad Calypso** , dommage ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas assez, mais bon, ça te disait un truc, c'est déjà ça ;)  
Cette citation est plus facile à trouver... A VOS MEMOIRES ! xP

On termine par les reviews en Guest !  
 **UneFolleDeMangas** : C'est vrai, mais reviewer direct après, c'est louche quand même... TU ME STALKES ! xD Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, je vais rougir ^^ Oui, c'est ça, c'était un cauchemar de Maître Panda, pas de Mathieu. Moui, ça craint du boudin tu veux dire 8D Toinou me tueras :') "Vive cette fanfic", carrément ?! *meurt*  
 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'avoue que ça m'embête toujours un peu quand j'ai le pseudo "Guest", parce que s'il y en a plusieurs comme ça je ne peux pas les reconnaître. M'enfin, ça me fait déjà très plaisir que tu aies pris la peine de reviewer alors que tu n'as pas de compte, mais si jamais tu as (ou trouves) un pseudo, fais-le moi savoir ;) Tu verras ce qu'il en est tout de suite pour ta supposition !

Bonne lecture pour ce (court) chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : On dit pas bonjour à son meilleur ami ?!**

 **.**

 **\- Putain de Hippie, je vais te buter !**

 **\- Cool gros. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire.**

 **\- Hippie, tu n'as pas à tout subir tout seul...**

 **\- Relax, gros. Quand j'aurai fumé je ne m'en souviendrais plus.**

 **\- En attendant tu prends tout sur toi, Hippie...**

 **\- Pff, le gamin et ce foutu Panda résument ce que je veux dire, et ça me fait chier. Mais merde, quoi !**

 **\- Doucement, gros. C'est mieux comme ça.**

 **\- Comment ça « C'est mieux comme ça » ?! Ça veut dire que tant que c'est toi c'est pas grave, c'est ça ?!**

 **\- Ouais gros.**

 **\- Taisez-vous, je crois que la migraine passe ! Mathieu va bientôt pouvoir sortir ! Il doit se sentir mal entre ces murs...**

 **\- Tu parles de qui, Panda de mes deux ? De toi ou de lui ?**

 **\- Des deux.**

 **\- Pfff...**

 **\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, il va bientôt revenir !**

 **\- Minute, j'ai pas fini d'engueuler ce con de Hippie !**

 **\- À plus, gros.**

 **\- Merde !**

 **.**

C'est si simple. Mathieu se sent libéré d'un poids. Il n'a plus à se creuser la tête, maintenant. Il cessera enfin de faire souffrir les autres. Plus de douleur par sa faute. C'en est un tel soulagement que le YouTuber rit, empli d'une légèreté qui l'avait manqué. Bientôt... Bientôt, ce sera la fin.

Quand le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » voit l'accès à son corps de nouveau disponible, il se glisse dedans et sent le Hippie chuter brutalement contre le sol de son esprit.

 _Ça ira_.

Mathieu bloque toutes ses pensées, expulse consciemment toutes ses personnalités à l'intérieur du salon, y compris le Hippie. Il a beau être affaibli, c'est lui qui menace le plus son plan. Le YouTuber ferme les yeux en entendant les cris et autres bruits de ses créations lorsqu'elles comprennent où elles retournent, mais il n'a pas le choix. La peur panique le paralyse presque alors que Mathieu prend une pilule dans sa main et la regarde avec dégoût : pour une raison qu'il ignore, il en avait une au fond de sa poche, et finalement, il a bien fait de ne pas la jeter. Il l'avale sans plus de cérémonie, manquant de s'étouffer.

 _Vous ne resterez pas là longtemps, je vous le promets_.

Une migraine commence de nouveau à naître dans son cerveau, et Mathieu souhaiterai presque avoir une pilule de plus sous la main pour pouvoir mieux brider ses personnalités. _Presque_. Le plus dur reste à venir.

Le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » ignore les tremblements qui secouent son corps lorsqu'il pose un pied hors de l'appartement et serre les poings sous un hurlement du Patron qui a réussi à franchir le mur du salon de son esprit.

 _Tout sera bientôt fini_.

Il fait nuit noire, et personne ne fait attention à cet homme épuisé qui marche lentement, trébuchant parfois sur un obstacle inexistant et cherchant à savoir où il est. Mathieu sait où Antoine habite, et il se repère rapidement en voyant les lignes de métro d'un arrêt qu'il a trouvé presque par hasard.

Le temps défile comme le paysage nocturne et sombre sous ses yeux, les assauts de ses personnalités s'épuisent, ses maux de tête se calment légèrement.

 _Je tiens tellement à vous, à vous tous_...

Le YouTuber ne réfléchit pas lorsqu'il se retrouve devant la maison où Antoine habite, et frappe comme un forcené. Il pense tardivement que les parents de son ami sont certainement là, et que c'est au beau milieu de la nuit calme qu'il débarque comme le fou qu'il est.

Heureusement, une unique lumière s'allume – celle de la chambre du présentateur de « What The Cut !? » – et bientôt des escaliers sont dévalés avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant. Antoine ouvre sa porte et écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant son ami, avant de soupirer tristement :

 **\- Mathieu...**

 **\- Antoine, laisse-moi entrer, je t'en prie. C'est important.**

Le plus grand doit remarquer la mine grave de son ami, parce qu'il ouvre grand sa porte sans plus poser de questions. Le YouTuber pense soudainement à la dégaine qu'il a, sous la lumière artificielle du couloir. Il sait à quoi il ressemble, se souvenant de son reflet qu'il a croisé rapidement avant de partir : ses vêtements de la veille complètement froissés, des cernes immenses sous ses yeux, une pâleur cadavérique et un regard hanté par ce qu'il a vécu pendant un mois et demi.

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter plus que nécessaire Antoine, mais en rencontrant fugitivement ses yeux marrons alarmés, il comprend que c'est raté.

Les assauts de ses personnalités reprennent de plus belle et Mathieu grimace. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de temps. Dans la frénésie de la situation, il relève la tête pour croiser le regard chocolaté du plus grand... Et oublie tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Les mots s'enchaînent, s'embrouillent, se perdent. La réalité de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire le frappe comme un coup de massue et l'urgence le fait débiter à toute vitesse :

 **\- Écoute, Antoine, je... je ne vis plus, c'est impossible à cacher, il...**

Mathieu voit bien que c'est l'incompréhension totale du côté du présentateur de « What The Cut !? », mais alors qu'il veut s'expliquer correctement, la douleur à sa tête s'intensifie, le faisant gémir :

 **\- Aaaah, je n'en peux plus de tout ça !**

Son corps tremble violemment, convulsant presque ; c'est grâce à deux mains qui se posent sur ses épaules et le secouent avec brutalité que le YouTuber peut entendre son ami demander, affolé :

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mathieu ?!** **Parle moins vite et calme-toi, d'accord ?** poursuit-il d'une voix qu'il échoue à rendre apaisante. **Je ne comprends rien !**

La volonté du plus petit s'effrite à une vitesse effarante et il jure mentalement ; voir Antoine pour lui faire ses adieux n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement. C'est toujours plus dur de partir quand on l'annonce en face de quelqu'un.

Les seuls mots qui lui viennent alors à l'esprit sont de pathétiques excuses.

 **\- Antoine, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, j'aurai dû tout te dire depuis le début, mais... c'est impossible, maintenant.**

 _C'est presque la fin_. La fin de toutes ces peines qu'il a infligé enfin.

 **\- J'en peux plus, je ne peux plus supporter tout ça,** achève-t-il dans un sanglot difficilement réprimé.

Mais Mathieu ne veut pas que la dernière image que son ami garde de lui, ce soit ça ! Alors, il adresse à Antoine un lumineux sourire tandis que le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » le regarde toujours sans rien comprendre, choqué. Le plus grand se reprend et crie :

 **\- Mathieu, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Parle-moi, bon sang !**

 _Pardon. Merci._

Mathieu disparaît.

 **\- On dirait que ça pas être possible, gamin.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que... ?!**

 _Adieu._

* * *

Encore une fois, personne n'a trouvé la bonne hypothèse : il s'agissait de la n°4, "Mathieu va voir Antoine une dernière fois avant de disparaître". Je pensais que quelqu'un aurait fait le lien avec mon dialogue du premier chapitre, mais apparemment non ^^ Dans le doute, je mettrai quand même un demi point à **Mad Calypso** , parce que tu as pris la 4 en dernier et tu semblais y croire ^^ Mais on choisis une seule hypothèse normalement ! xD Pareil pour **Finalnat** , c'est un peu de la triche si on en choisis plusieurs, vu que comme ça on a plus de chances de gagner. Tu as le droit au demi-point de la première fois, mais c'est tout hein ! xP  
Vous avec par contre étés très nombreux à choisir le n°3, ça vous fait plaisir qu'on claque la porte au nez des gens !? x'D (si j'en crois la réponse de **Ko'Koha** , de **Finalnat** , de **LeCorbeauMangeLaMouche** , de **Nahily** et surtout de **The PATRON** , oui 8D)  
 **Guest** , dommage. Tu as le mérite de ne pas être dans la norme au moins (déjà, c'est dit de manière très bizarre, et ensuite, est-ce vraiment un mérite ? x'3)

Et c'est parti pour une autre tournée de suppositions (je vous tuerai à la tâche, c'est mon objectif en fait *rire strident*) ! A votre avis :  
1) Antoine va s'énerver et foutre Mathieu dehors  
2) Le Prof va réapparaître pour aider Antoine  
3) Les personnalités vont tellement se disputer que Antoine ne va rien comprendre  
4) Comme Mathieu a disparu "[s]on corps n'est qu'une vieille enveloppe vide" _(J'aime Mr Yéyé ! "Je peeeeerds mes mots... Et les mots me perdeeeeeuuuuh !" *voix de fausset*)_  
5) Antoine va tellement être inquiet qu'il va croire immédiatement les personnalités de Mathieu qui expliquent la situation  
A VOS CLAVIERS !

P.S. : Ce chapitre est très court. C'est en fait le plus court de la fanfiction. Et je pense que même si je trouve souvent des cliffhangers, ce sera difficile de faire pire que celui-là. En plus vous avez de la chance, comme je poste en retard, vous n'aurez que 4 jours à attendre à la place de 7 ! ^^


	6. Tu deviens comme un piano désaccordé

Hey ! Je suis à l'heure ! *prend un air cool mais jubile intérieurement*

Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, donc je passe direct à la citation ! Alors, BRAVO à **Nahily** et **The PATRON** , ça venait en effet de l'épisode n°58 de SLG, "Le Patron Revient". Après s'être échappé de prison, le Patron bute le Prof avec un "Chérie, je suis rentré... J'espère que je t'ai manqué, espèce de connasse !" et s'apprête à faire de même avec Mathieu en disant "Alors, on dit pas bonjour à son meilleur ami !?" Du Patron tout craché, quoi.  
Et sinon, pour cette citation-là... Vous ne vous lassez pas de ne pas vous tromper ?  
/!\ Je ne pense pas toujours à compter les points, mais faites-moi savoir dès que vous avez dix points en citations ou dix points en hypothèses (les points ne sont pas cumulables (j'ai l'impression de lire un bon d'achat de magasin xD)). Vous aurez droit à une pitite surprise ! ;)

Passons aux reviews en Guest !  
 **LeCorbeauMangeLaMouche** (je te réponds ici après avoir vu que tu as désactivé ta boîte à MPs) : Dommage, tu t'es trompée pour l'hypothèse sur le chapitre 5. Mais merci d'avoir laissé une review ! :D  
 **UneFolleDeMangas** : Tu pensais que ta première review n'étais pas passée ? Tu m'en as laissé deux du coup (pas que ça me dérange :3) xD 'spèce de harceleuse va :P Ouais, je zigouille Mathieu moi, aucun respect biatch 8D (et aucune crédibilité avec cette réplique x'D) Nan je suis pas morte... La chance ! ^^  
 **Peter Queen** : Wahouh ! Deux reviews d'un coup (j'en profite pour te remercier ici pour ta review sur  Hésitation, puisque je sais pas quand je vais poster la suite ^^) ! En plus, tu m'enlaces, tu m'embrasses... MAIS TU ES UN AMOUR ! J'ai tellement eu envie, pendant un instant, de carrément faire un OS sur ton truc avec Mr Yéyé tellement c'était génial x'D Et pis pour ton hypothèse, boaf... Tu vas voir :3 MERCI !  
 **CaptainHolmes** : Fan des livres de Conan Doyle ou de la série Sherlock (cette série est un monument *^*) ? :) Merci beaucoup, et c'est pas grave que la review soit courte, ça me fait autant plaisir tu sais :) Moi aussi je t'aime ! :D Puis tu vas avoir des réponses là ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Alors tu deviens comme un piano désaccordé **

**.**

 **\- Où est Mathieu ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien gamin, putain !**

 **\- Je le trouve pas non plus gros !**

 **\- Il n'a pas pu juste s'évaporer comme ça ! C'est impossible !**

 **\- On est cinq personnalités coincées dans un même corps qui peuvent se matérialiser dans leur propre enveloppe et tu crois encore que le mot « impossible » a un sens ici ? Tu me déçois, cher collègue.**

 **\- Mais... Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là le Prof ?!**

 **\- J'avoue que même moi, je cherche encore la réponse. Il y a trop de variables inconnues pour réfléchir convenablement au problème. La Science Infuse ne me revient que par bribes, c'est très frustrant.**

 **\- Mais où est Mathieu... ?**

 **\- Pleure pas Geek, il y a forcément une solution...**

 **\- Notre créateur est forcément quelque part gros, suffit de chercher partout, jusque du côté des poneys qui dansent la macarena !**

 **\- Il en a trop pris ?**

 **\- Va savoir...**

 **.**

Antoine hésite réellement entre hurler sur son ami ou carrément le frapper. Sérieux, c'est pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout.

 **\- Ok, t'as gagné,** lance-t-il alors au YouTuber, se retenant difficilement de craquer. **T'es un super acteur, je viens de me faire avoir. Ha ha ha, je rigole. Maintenant casse-toi, Mathieu, on débarque pas chez les gens au beau milieu de la nuit pour leur faire une blague douteuse, surtout si tu les as traité comme de la merde avant et fait des coups de pute.**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que Mathieu irait jusque là gamin ?**

Le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » va craquer. Il va vraiment finir par craquer. Il vient à peine de se remettre de la cuite qu'il a pris avec Nyo en lui déballant ses malheurs comme une collégienne en manque d'amour, et la raison de toute sa fureur et sa tristesse débarque à quatre heures du mat' comme une fleur en lui faisant son espèce de cinéma. Trop, c'est trop.

 **\- T'as fait pas mal de trucs dont je t'aurais pas cru capable, mec.**

 **\- Putain t'es vraiment long à la détente toi. Tu comprends pas que...**

Soudain le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » abandonne enfin la voix grave et rocailleuse du Patron, mais au profit de celle du Hippie, à l'ouest et enjouée :

 **\- Du calme gros, tu vas l'énerver, c'est mauvais pour le karma ça ! Faut lui expliquer calmement en fumant un joint !**

Antoine va exploser. Il va exploser. Il va finir par...

Le chevelu explose :

 **\- Bon ça suffit putain ! Tu me fais pas rire du tout !**

 **\- Parce que j'ai l'air de rire, peut-être ?**

De nouveau la voix du Patron, qui a l'air effectivement on ne peut plus sérieux. Un doute s'instille dans l'esprit du YouTuber : Mathieu a beau être bon pour jouer la comédie, Antoine sait habituellement plutôt bien démêler le vrai du faux. Et puis, son ami ne peut pas être si connard que ça...

Mais ce que insinue le Patron est... impensable, illogique, impossible.

Complètement dépassé par les événements, Antoine s'assoit à même le sol, mentalement vidé. Au pire, Mathieu se foutra de sa gueule une fois qu'il aura bien vu que son ami le croit, mais là, le plus grand ne peut ignorer le visage défait et les yeux éteints que l'autre YouTuber avait en entrant chez lui. De plus, bien qu'arborant une expression furieuse et légèrement inquiète, ses cernes et sa pâleur n'ont pas déserté son visage. Le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » s'est souvent moqué de la tête de défoncé du plus petit lorsqu'il enchaînait café sur café pendant le montage d'une vidéo, mais jamais il n'avait autant paru sur le point de s'effondrer.

Aussi, le chevelu invite d'un geste las de la main à son ami de s'asseoir aussi et soupire :

 **\- Raconte-moi tout.**

Antoine est surpris d'entendre la voix geignarde et apeurée du Geek qui demande :

 **\- Qui c'est qui raconte ?**

Mathieu prend une autre voix, et le YouTuber fronce les sourcils ça fait pas mal de temps qu'il ne l'a pas entendue, celle-là.

 **\- Ça me semble évident, tiens. D'autant plus que la Science Infuse me revient petit à petit et que j'ai l'habitude d'expliquer aux ignares dans son genre.**

 _Hé !_

 **\- Personne ne m'interrompt ! Et surtout pas toi, vil dégénéré !**

 **\- Ok, ok...** grommelle la voix boudeuse mais curieusement résignée du Patron.

 **\- Bon,** reprend Mathieu en empruntant de nouveau la voix du Prof, **en gros... Les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet existent réellement.**

Anticipant l'exclamation du présentateur de « What The Cut !? », le plus petit lève une main pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre et poursuit :

 **\- Il les a mis à profit sur sa chaîne YouTube, en nous faisant passer pour lui. Mais le problème qui se pose, c'est que Mathieu n'est pas schizophrène – ce serait bien plus simple sinon,** murmure-t-il d'un air absent. **Mais non,** reprend-il, **nous existons, et pas seulement dans sa tête ; nous avons notre propre corps. Toutefois, il y a un mois et demi, notre créateur a appris qu'il était interné et a, euh... pété un boulon.**

 **\- Pas très scientifique dit comme ça !** se moque la voix narquoise du Patron.

 **\- La ferme !** s'exclame Mathieu en reprenant la voix du Prof, mais avec une telle vivacité qu'Antoine sursaute, surpris. **Donc, je disais, notre créateur a appris qu'il était interné. Les médicaments que ces docteurs ignorants lui ont donné ne l'ont pas aidé, mais nous ont enfermé à l'intérieur de son esprit. Mais comme tout le monde voulait sortir, par la force s'il le fallait... N'est-ce pas, espèce de brute ?**

 **\- Oh, ça va, ça va...** réplique la voix grave.

 **\- Bref, nous nous sommes manifestés comme nous le pouvions, c'est-à-dire en utilisant le corps de Mathieu comme réceptacle pour nous exprimer. Sauf que les médicaments nous repoussaient de plus en plus loin dans l'esprit de notre créateur, et il a fini par se persuader qu'il était réellement fou.**

Antoine soupire ; c'est qu'il pourrait presque croire son ami, avec la mine convaincue qu'il arbore. D'autant plus que ses explications ont apparemment un fil directeur. Il se baffe mentalement : _c'est impossible, voyons_. Cependant, il ne parvient pas à étouffer sa curiosité maladive et demande en jurant intérieurement :

 **\- Et alors, comment Mathieu s'en est sorti ?**

Si le YouTuber reste silencieux à cette question, au moins, le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » sera fixé et aura enfin sa conclusion que ce n'est qu'un troll géant de mauvais goût.

 **\- Mais c'est une très bonne question !** s'écrie immédiatement son ami. **Et bien, quelqu'un l'a sorti de l'asile, mais j'ignore qui... Ce qui est très humiliant, d'ailleurs. Mais le corps humain ne peut encore rien contre le chloroforme, hélas...**

 **\- Et t'espère vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?**

La voix aiguë du Geek s'élève alors, avec des accents d'espoir et de confiance qui mettent Antoine mal à l'aise :

 **\- Tu le sais, que Mathieu irait jamais aussi loin, non ? Il tient beaucoup trop à toi pour ça. Quand on est sortis de l'asile, la première vraie personne à laquelle il a pensé, c'est toi.**

Cette révélation laisse le YouTuber légèrement ébahi, avec un stupide élan de joie qu'il réprime brutalement. Il n'est pas une de ces fangirls du fragile Geek, putain, même si là il doit avouer qu'il doit réprimer sa brusque envie de croire tout ce qu'il dit. Après tout, c'est la personnalité de Mathieu qui ne ment jamais... Mais n'importe quoi, ses créations sont justement comme leur nom les désigne : des créations !

Antoine réplique donc d'un ton acide :

 **\- Si Mathieu tient autant à moi, pourquoi il m'a traité comme ça ?**

 **\- T'es long à la détente, gamin.**

Le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » pense rétorquer quelque chose, légèrement vexé, mais perd aussitôt son sens de la répartie lorsqu'il voit la tension apparemment difficilement contenue qui émane du corps du Patron. Autour de la personnalité la plus sombre de Mathieu plane un danger qui fait déglutir le chevelu.

Cependant, le criminel ne semble pas remarquer le cheminement de pensées du YouTuber, puisqu'il continue, toujours avec cette rage contenue dans la voix qui ne lui ressemble pas :

 **\- Mathieu est beaucoup de choses, mais pas stupide. Au début il n'a pensé qu'à te parler, mais il s'est très vite rendu compte qu'en tant qu'aliéné interné dans un asile et sauvé par un inconnu, il était une cible et un danger potentiel pour tous ceux qu'il côtoie.**

 **\- Alors...** répond Antoine, se perdant dans le flot d'informations (il est quand même quatre heures du matin, merde) qu'il absorbe sans savoir si elles sont vraies ou non, **pourquoi il est venu me voir ?**

Un long silence se fait, et Antoine tapote des doigts contre le carrelage, énervé et impatient. Le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » lève la tête dans un mouvement d'humeur, agacé par le sentiment que tout lui échappe, et se stoppe dans ses réflexions furieuses lorsqu'il croise les yeux bleus du petit YouTuber.

Pas de doute, cette tristesse insondable qui l'atteint directement en plein cœur, ce n'est pas du cinéma. Pas avec cette profondeur dans le regard hanté de son ami.

C'est la voix normale de Mathieu qui lui répond, pourtant, quelque part, Antoine sait que ce n'est pas lui. Et le seul à s'exprimer avec exactement la même voix que son créateur, c'est le Panda. C'est donc presque naturellement que les pensées du plus grand passent de « Mathieu répond » à « Maître Panda répond » :

 **\- Pour te faire ses adieux.**

La voix est basse et lasse, si différente de celle que Mathieu avait eu en entrant chez son ami, affolée et précipitée, mais résignée.

Il semble que l'information met un temps infiniment long à être traitée dans le cerveau du présentateur de « What The Cut !? », et lorsqu'il la comprend enfin, il se relève d'un bond, manquant de s'étaler par terre :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!**

 **\- Exactement ce que la chinoise a dit, gamin,** répond sombrement le Patron.

 **\- Mathieu semblait persuadé qu'il était la seule cause de toutes nos souffrances,** renchérit le Geek en reniflant.

 **\- Mais sa bonne action est un trop grand sacrifice, gros,** murmure le Hippie.

Le YouTuber se prend la tête entre les mains, anéanti. Quoi, alors on lui dit, comme ça, que le mec le plus génial qu'il ait eu la chance de rencontrer et accessoirement son meilleur ami, est...

Le mot ne parvient pas à être prononcé, même intérieurement, et Antoine a envie de hurler. Et lui, que devient-il, sans Mathieu ? Sans leurs conversations débiles et enthousiastes jusqu'à des heures pas possibles, leurs renvois d'ascenseurs à leurs propres émissions dans un clin d'œil amical, les échanges d'idées et de stupidités, sa présence, son sourire, son charisme, son rire, sa petite taille qui le caractérise et qu'Antoine aime tant le lui rappeler en le charriant, ses yeux expressifs, lui tout entier ? _Qu'est-ce que je suis, sans Mathieu ?_

C'est avec un détachement choqué que le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » mesure l'importance qu'a pris Mathieu dans sa vie, et brusquement, son être tout entier se révolte. Un monde sans Mathieu, c'est un monde gris.

 **\- Il ne peut pas être parti... pour de bon...** murmure-t-il, serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

 **\- Tu n'as pas complètement tort, cher confrère.**

Un saut périlleux dans la poitrine prend Antoine à la gorge et le fait trembler d'espoir.

 _Quoi ?_

Jamais le chevelu n'a autant eu envie d'enlacer quelqu'un dans sa vie, et tant pis si c'est le Prof.

* * *

Bon, je vais finir par me dire que si personne ne devine, c'est que je dois être pleine de surprises, je sais pas (autant le prendre du con côté non ? ^^). Puisqu'il s'agissait en fait de l'hypothèse n°2, "Le Prof va réapparaître pour aider Antoine". Curieusement, ça me paraissait assez logique moi... Je suppose que j'ai une logique bizarre xD  
Beaucoup avaient voté pour la n°5, mais qu'il croie direct à tout ça, c'est peut-être un peu gros, non ? Il a peut-être un humour WTF, je suppose que dans la vraie vie il est comme nous, il doit être un minimum rationnel ^^ Bref, dommage, **Nahily** (#Tristitude xD), **Mitsuki81** (mais c'était bien d'essayer, même si t'étais pas sûre ! :D), **The PATRON** (euh... ouais mais nan d'abord, parce que Antoine était trop vénèr' ! xD) et **CaptainHolmes** (et c'était pas la 3 non plus ^^) ! **Peter Queen** , quel sadisme ! xD

Une autre tournée ? *grands yeux innocents*  
A votre avis :  
1) Le Prof, tel un preux chevalier sur son blanc destrier (oui oui, le Prof) va apporter la solution à tous leurs problèmes  
2) Le corps de Mathieu va lâcher et Antoine va être obligé de le porter  
3) Le Prof, trop peu présent depuis trop de temps, ne va pas réussir à conserver sa personnalité bien longtemps  
4) Antoine va être obligé de faire un truc choquant ou gênant pour "ressusciter" Mathieu  
5) Tout le monde va s'endormir, emporté par le marchand de sable qui passait par là  
Allez... FIGHT ! (XD)


	7. Et là, j'étais pas bien, tu vois ?

Hey, salut les gens ! Les vacances sont finies, me voilà rentrée en Prépa Lettres... D'où la nécessité d'avoir encore quelques chapitres en avance. Heureusement que pour une fois, j'avais un peu prévu le coup ! Du coup, **mon rythme de publication ne changera pas. Mon rythme de lectures, de reviews, de RàR et de MPs, par contre, diminuera considérablement.** Cependant, je refuse d'être coincée 24h/24 dans le boulot (vu ma sensibilité, ce serait un miracle si je fais le premier mois sans faire une dépression nerveuse sinon) ! Donc ne vous en faites pas, je ne disparaîtrai pas de la toile ;)

Venons-en à la citation du chapitre précédent ! ET PERSONNE N'A TROUVE, AH AH AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Elle vient (ENCORE) du court-métrage "Pas de cadavre pour le conducteur". Pas de ma faute, à moi, s'ils ont des punchlines qui déchirent ! (Son personnage (Vincent) dit à Maria (la femme qu'il veut séduire) que la pire drogue, c'est "Les femmes. [...] Tu vois, quand le besoin dépasse l'envie... Alors tu deviens comme un piano désaccordé." Classe, non ?) BREF. Sérieusement, vu le nombre de répliques que j'emprunte à ce petit bijou, allez voir, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Et après, je vous encourage à aller lire Si le loup y était de **pandounette** , une fiction sur une possible suite de ce court-métrage. Pour l'instant il n'y a que deux chapitres, mais je trouve ça vraiment bien ! :D  
La citation de ce chapitre-là est compliquée, je pense. Je compte sur vous ;)

Et maintenant, les reviews anonymes ! Vous êtes d'ailleurs de plus en plus nombreux à m'en laisser même si vous n'avez pas de compte, ça me fait très plaisir... Merci ! :D  
 **UneFolleDeMangas** : Ah, toi aussi t'as une connexion internet de merde ? Ca me rassure de ne pas être la seule xD Ouais, c'est flippant, mais gratifiant aussi ! (Quoi, tu savais pas que j'avais des pulsions masochistes ? 8D) Merci beaucoup ! Franchement, ton enthousiasme est adorable. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite !  
 **Peter Queen** : Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te le dire avant, mais (je sais que ça peut paraître con) je suis super contente d'avoir un public masculin ! Et puis comme ça je vais arrêter de m'adresser aux  lectrices et enfin dire les lecteurs xD Ouais bon, Antoine peut être un peu dur de la feuille, hein :3 Mais faut le comprendre, le pauvre chéri, il se sentait triiiiiiiiiiste ! Bwef. Moi aussi, j'avais eu l'image du preux chevalier de Prof, et ça m'éclate que t'arrives pas à t'enlever cette image de la tête xD Pour la n°4, même si ce n'est fondamentalement pas dans ce chapitre (OUUUUH, SPOIL **ET** TEASER !)... Bah, tu verras ^^ C'est tes billets qui m'ont convaincue, fait gaffe, je suis très corruptible :3 Et puis j'adore tes propositions pour l'hypothèse n°5 \o/ Bon si je suis logique tant mieux, parce que j'essaye de suivre une logique quand même xD Mais sinon, ne te dénigre pas comme ça, j'ai vraiment trouvé ton truc avec Mr Yéyé excellent ;) Et puis t'es trop chou, j'aime les câlins et les cadeaux, moi. MAIS ARRETE DE ME DONNER PLEINS DE TRUCS A BOUFFER (SURTOUT DES SUCRERIES J'ADORE LES SUCRERIES), JE VAIS DEVENIR ENORME ! (Mais ça me fait plaisir. Ouais ouais, là c'est p'têt pas logique x'D) Bref, merci, t'es trop chou \o/  
 **CaptainHolmes** : Merci pour cette review ! :D Ha haaaa, pas un pseudo choisi au hasard, à ce que je vois ;) Alors oui, j'ai lu les bouquins de Conan Doyle, surtout pour mes TPE de Première L ("Le chien des Baskerville", "Une étude en rouge" et quelques nouvelles), mais je préfère personnellement de très loin la série Sherlock (notamment pour Benedi... HE BAH NAN POUR MARTIN FREEMAN PARCE QUE J'AIME CET ACTEUR ET JE TROUVE QU'IL JOUE LE ROLE DE WATSON A LA PERFECTION VOILAAAAAAAA ! xD). Et c'est vrai que leur duo marche vachement bien :D Quand aux films avec notre cher Iron Man (oui, pour moi c'est Iron Man partout, même dans d'autres films, chut)... Bah je les ai pas vus. Oui, je sais, honte à moi :3 Mais je les ai sur mon ordi, donc je peux me rattraper ! 8D

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Et là j'étais pas bien, tu vois ?**

 **.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a sorti celui-là ?!**

 **\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, décérébré !**

 **\- On va pouvoir revoir Mathieu... ?**

 **\- Oui, petit. On a la Science Infuse avec nous !**

 **\- C'est beau gros !**

 **\- On peut vraiment le faire revenir ?**

 **\- Dis donc, cher Panda, je te prierai de ne pas douter de mon savoir !**

 **\- Mathieu n'a pas disparu, alors...**

 **\- Arrête de pleurer gamin, Mathieu est pas encore là. Tu pourras chialer tant que tu voudras quand il sera là, pas avant.**

 **\- D'accord...**

 **.**

Le Prof semble un instant gêné devant le visage soudainement illuminé d'Antoine, puis s'apprête à commencer ses explications quand... Il tombe à la renverse sous le regard stupéfait du plus grand.

 **\- Wow !** crie le Patron en se retrouvant son équilibre de justesse, oscillant encore dangereusement quelques secondes de droite à gauche. **Putain de Prof, t'étais obligé de faire tes grands gestes avec le corps du gamin dans cet état ?!**

L'inquiétude revient au galop lorsque Antoine répète, confus :

 **\- « Le corps du gamin dans cet état »... ?**

 **\- Il est épuisé, gros ! Complètement épuisé !**

 **\- Ça se répercute sur vous ?** demande le présentateur de « What The Cut !? », incrédule.

 **\- Non gamin, le Prof s'est juste mis en tête de galocher le carrelage,** ironise le Patron.

 **\- Si quelqu'un voulait pratiquer ce genre d'action incongrue, ce ne serait certainement pas moi !** s'insurge le Prof, visiblement imperméable au sarcasme – ce qui est plutôt amusant, considérant qu'il est le plus grand savant de tous les temps.

 **\- Ça suffit arrêtez de malmener le corps de Mathieu gros, il va lâcher !**

Le YouTuber se sent étrangement lointain de toutes ces personnalités qui interagissent entre elles en utilisant chacune de manière totalement aléatoire le corps de son ami. Il croyait les connaître en regardant les « Salut les Geeks » de Mathieu, pourtant, mais il se rend compte que le plus petit ne lui a même pas parlé de ceux qui partagent sa vie constamment. Les créations se transforment pour tenter d'aider Mathieu, et même si la cohabitation semble assez mauvaise, ils font de réels efforts.

Et lui, dans tout ça, il sert à quoi ?

Son abattement est balayé par la surprise qui l'envahit lorsque le jeune homme réceptionne tout à coup le corps totalement amorphe de son meilleur ami.

 **\- Je vous l'avais dit gros !**

 **\- Désolé Antoine...** pleurniche le petit Geek, s'excusant certainement de la querelle que le YouTuber doit subir en plus de cette situation plutôt gênante.

 **\- Hum, ceci est... assez inconfortable,** grommelle le Prof, apparemment embarrassé. **Il semblerait que Mathieu ait tiré son corps jusqu'à la corde, et comme les médicaments qu'il prenait lui permettaient de réguler son énergie lorsqu'il lâchait, il ne faisait plus attention depuis longtemps à sa condition physique.**

 **\- Moi ça m'dérange pas gamin,** ricane le Patron.

Antoine ne serait même pas étonné que le criminel se soit jeté lui-même dans ses bras avant de tomber à la renverse.

 **\- Antoine, je crois que le corps de Mathieu est vraiment à bout...** fait remarquer le Panda.

 **\- Sans blague ?** réplique le YouTuber avec une répartie qui l'étonne.

 **\- Non, ce que je veux dire,** reprend l'ursidé avec calme – étonnant considérant la boule d'énergie qu'est habituellement le chanteur enthousiaste – **c'est que on ne peut plus du tout le bouger.**

Oui, ça, le YouTuber a bien remarqué, il a frôlé la panique en comprenant ça. Mais où veut en venir Maître Panda, le corps de Mathieu doit simplement bien se reposer et...

 **\- Oh.**

 **\- Ça y est, il a compris !** s'exclame le Patron, s'amusant visiblement comme un petit fou. **T'as de la chance que je puisse plus bouger gamin, sinon tu aurai bien senti mon...**

 **\- Hum hum, n'écoutons pas plus longtemps ce grossier personnage ! Ça me navre de demander ça, mais...**

 **\- S'il te plaît...** renchérit le Geek avec une voix larmoyante.

Ces fourbes ont carrément envoyé la victime du lot pour s'assurer que Antoine ne refuse pas ! Le chevelu grimace là, la situation va passer de « gênante » à « à oublier au plus vite ». Le YouTuber regarde son ami, indécis. Pour le transporter jusqu'à sa chambre, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions – il doit porter Mathieu – mais comment ?

Gauchement, le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » se décide à la va-vite et hisse le corps sans forces du plus petit sur lui sous les commentaires du Patron relativement... eh bien, très _patronesques_. Les bras passés sous les genoux du présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » et son cou entouré tant bien que mal par les membres en désordre de Mathieu, Antoine se sent vraiment stupide... mais c'est quand même mieux que s'il s'était mis à porter le YouTuber comme une princesse – ouah, rien que d'y penser il a envie de vomir des arcs-en-ciels dégueulasses.

Le jeune homme, surpris par le poids du plus petit, s'exclame :

 **\- Hé, tu pèses lourd pour un nain !**

 **\- Dis donc, brosse à chiottes, tu peux parler avec ta masse inhumaine de cheveux qui m'étouffe !**

Le temps s'arrête. Antoine s'immobilise soudainement, manquant de tomber alors qu'il tient encore le corps sans réactions de son ami entre ses bras.

 **\- Ma... Mathieu ?** balbutie-t-il.

Mais le concerné ne répond pas.

 **\- Mathieu !** s'énerve Antoine.

C'est bien lui qu'il vient d'entendre, il n'a pas rêvé ?! Il n'y a que le créateur pour lui sortir une réplique pareille, pas une de ses personnalités, le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » en est certain.

 **\- Il n'est plus là, gamin.**

 **\- Comment... Pourquoi... ?**

Les mots se perdent sous la stupeur et la frustration. Même le Patron a arrêté ses blagues salaces alors qu'il a de quoi faire quelques remarques de plus avec leurs corps toujours collés ensembles de façon suggestive.

 **\- Mathieu t'as répondu par réflexe sous la force de l'habitude, comme s'il était sorti de l'eau un moment pour contre-attaquer avant de replonger. Il est de nouveau introuvable.**

Et cette fois, aucun grand geste, aucune voix empressée et impatiente de partager son immense savoir, rien. Presque une simple constatation absente.

 **\- Aide-nous à nous reposer, s'il te plaît, Antoine.**

Le chevelu obéit au Panda de manière automatique, montant assez difficilement les escaliers à cause de son paquet encombrant et délicat.

Tous restent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » ouvre la porte de sa chambre d'un coup d'épaule et pose le corps de son ami sur son lit avec soulagement. Mine de rien, ce parcours en portant Mathieu l'a achevé.

 **\- Bon, bah, euh... Bonne nuit,** dit-il gauchement.

 **\- Bonne nuit,** répond gentiment le Geek.

Le petit semble hésiter un court moment avant de l'interpeller :

 **\- Mais, euh... Antoine ?**

 **\- Oui ?** répond celui-ci avec un léger agacement – il veut juste dormir et se réveiller le lendemain matin pour constater que tout ce qu'il vient de se passer n'était qu'un très long cauchemar.

 **\- Toi, tu vas dormir où ? Et... Et tes parents ?**

C'est vrai, ça, Antoine n'y a pas pensé. Il s'était apprêté à dormir dans la chambre d'amis, mais si ses parents s'en rendent compte pour une raison X ou Y au matin, il voit mal comment leur expliquer la situation. Réfléchissant aussi rapidement que son cerveau apathique le lui permet, il finit par répondre :

 **\- Je vais dormir par terre, sur une couverture.**

Ce ne sera pas le plus confortable, mais au moins il est sûr que personne ne viendra l'y déranger, ses propres parents respectant les horaires inhabituels qu'il a souvent. Et puis, il ne peut décemment pas faire dormir Mathieu par terre pour avoir le lit.

 **\- Et pour mes parents...** poursuit-il, **c'est déjà un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas réveillés.**

Heureusement que même un tremblement de terre ne les empêcherait pas de dormir. Il voit d'ici les visages abasourdis de sa mère et de son père s'ils avaient surpris Mathieu parler avec cinq voix différentes, ou pire encore, s'ils avaient vu leur fils porter son meilleur ami de la façon la plus ouverte au quiproquo qui soit vers sa chambre.

Le YouTuber prend une couverture dans son armoire avec des mouvements lourds de sommeil et baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Énormément de choses sont arrivées en peu de temps, en plus des changements qu'il apporte à son émission et qui lui drainent beaucoup d'énergie.

Là, il n'a plus envie de réfléchir. Voir Mathieu lui répondre le plus naturellement du monde avant de lâchement se rétracter et retourner... il-ne-sait-où, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase – et vu les propos des personnalités du présentateur de « Salut les Geeks », pas seulement pour lui. Il n'en peux plus il n'a même plus la force de demander au Prof des éclaircissements sur la condition de son ami.

Et de toute façon, il doute que son corps le supporte. En effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Antoine entends la respiration du plus petit devenir profonde et régulière. Malgré son épuisement moral et physique, le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » trouve le temps infiniment long avant de pouvoir rejoindre Mathieu et ses créations dans les bras accueillants de Morphée.

* * *

Comme vous avez pu le voir, la bonne hypothèse était en effet la n°2, "Le corps de Mathieu va lâcher et Antoine va être obligé de le porter". Bravo à **Nahily** (OUIIIII, TU AS ENFIN UNE BONNE REPONSE ! xD) et à **CaptainHolmes** (mais c'était pas vraiment Angst là :3) ! ;)  
Quand aux autres... La 4, ça vous tentait bien, hein (n'est-ce pas, **La Mandragore de Nantes** (contente de te revoir au fait, j'avais peur de t'avoir perdue !), **Peter Queen** (t'inquiète, tes délires de fanboy devraient être exaucés... Plus ou moins... xD), **SunWings** (que d'enthousiasme ! 8D), **okamisamafictions** (tu m'a fait tellement rire x'D) et **Ileena** (trois reviews d'un coup, tu me gâtes ! Et sois pas déçue : t'as eu ton Matoine \o/) !? :P) ! Et puis bah... **The PATRON**... Ton raisonnement est tellement WTF que je ne m'attarderai même pas sur toi, na ! :')

Nyé hé hé, vous êtes prêts pour la suite... ? Non ? TROP TARD !

A votre avis :  
 **1)** Contre toute attente, c'est le Patron qui va trouver un moyen de faire revenir Mathieu  
 **2)** Contre toute attente, c'est le Geek qui va trouver un moyen de faire revenir Mathieu  
 **3)** Contre toute attente, c'est le Panda qui va trouver un moyen de faire revenir Mathieu  
 **4)** Contre toute attente, c'est le Hippie qui va trouver un moyen de faire revenir Mathieu  
 **5)** Contre toute attente, c'est Antoine qui va trouver un moyen de faire revenir Mathieu  
(Oui, bon, je sais, c'est pas les meilleures hypothèses que j'ai pu présenter... J'ai pas beaucoup d'inspi là ^^')

GO GO GO GO GOOOOOOOOOOO ! x'D


	8. Antoine regarda Mathieu

Salut ! Après deux heures de bave abondante (la raison étant toute simple : j'ai lu le dernier chapitre posté de Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides ?! de **La Mandragore de Nantes**. Et je suis perturbée maintenant. Reuh.), me voilà opérationnelle pour vous sortir un nouveau chapitre !

Désolée de cette immense absence alors que j'avais affirmé pouvoir respecter mes post hebdomadaires.  
J'ai eu quelques soucis familiaux, des difficultés à m'adapter à la Prépa et à la quantité de boulot qu'elle exige, une baisse d'énergie et de motivation, très peu de temps, bref : je me suis tapé une déprime. Ce qui m'arrive parfois, et n'est pas grave, mais je n'écrivais plus rien et était constamment mauvaise avec les gens, alors pas besoin de vous imposer ça.  
De plus, je ne sais pas vraiment comment continuer cette fanfiction, pas par rapport à l'histoire elle-même (même si là j'ai un petit passage à vide), mais pas rapport à mes lecteurs(trices) et revieweurs(euses). Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? A votre avis, je devrai continuer des post hebdo réguliers (samedi ou dimanche) mais répondre à vos reviews en même temps sur le chapitre pour aller plus vite, ou avoir un rythme de publication plus aléatoire mais prendre le temps d'envoyer un MP à tous ceux qui ont un compte ? Je demande ça parce que je sais que voir toutes les RàR sur un nouveau chapitre a tendance à m'agacer dans les fics, mais je comprends mieux ce procédé maintenant.  
Aujourd'hui, de façon exceptionnelle, je vais répondre à tout le monde ici, parce que je suis complètement perdue dans les RàR. Je l'ai déjà fait dans Hésitation, mais je comprendrai que ça agace voire exaspère certain(e)s, donc dites-moi franchement ce que vous préférez.

Passons au titre du chap 7 !  
Cette phrase est en fait dite par Mathieu dans la convention "Des cubes et des pioches". Mathieu, LinksTheSun et Biloulette "racontent leurs anecdotes avec leurs fans fous", et Mathieu explique qu'un soir, en rentrant à son appart', alors qu'il était dans le noir et "pas bien"... Je vous laisse découvrir le reste :3 La vidéo est accessible sur YouTube !  
Malheureusement, personne n'a trouvé cette fois, même pas **Nahily** , donc si **Nahily** n'a pas trouvé, c'est que c'était très difficile ^^ La citation de ce chapitre n'est pas si simple non plus, mais je pense que vous vous en souvenez :3 A VOS MÉMOIRES !

Allez, les RàR !  
 **okamisamafictions** : Mon Dieu, j'étais morte de rire, si tu savais x'D Merci !  
 **SunWings** : C'est ce qu'on appelle un passage en coup de vent, j'ai même pas le temps de te rattraper ! xD Plus sérieusement, merci pour ta review, et puis tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qu'il en est :3  
 **Mitsuki81** : Effectivement, bravo, je te donne 20/20 pour les probas en maths, tu as bien une chance sur cinq d'avoir bon 8D Merci pour tous ces compliments qui me touchent right in the kokoro ! :D  
 **UneFolleDeMangas** : Ah ah ah, tes délires me transportent \o/ Merci beaucoup, je suis très émue et j'espère que l'histoire sera toujours bien racontée pour toi :)  
 **Nahily** : Mathieu déguisé en reine des neiges, c'est difficile de l'oublier... :') MAIS TU ES LA REINE VAS-Y DANSE PAN... Ah non je me suis trompée de registre :3  
 **The PATRON** : Non non, déjà Antoine ne réfléchit pas aussi loin (lolilol) et pis c'est quand même zarbi qu'un poto vienne s'inviter au milieu de la nuit chez soi... surtout s'il a l'air taré ! Et le rend pas encore plus mongol qu'il ne l'est toi xD  
 **CaptainHolmes** : J'ai téléchargé (légalement, hum hum) les films de SH avec Robert Downey Junior donc je les regarde bientôt, promis 8D Merci beaucoup ! :D  
 **Peter Queen** : JE T'AIME BEURDEL. Je sais je le dis à chaque fois mais t'es tellement génial ! \o/ Et puis un fanboy c'est cool. Parce que na. *Phase de l'auteure quand elle revient au mental de ses trois ans* J'aime quand t'envoie des reviews de trois plombes 8D Mais avec tes space-cookies je me sens un peu biza... J'EN AI TROP PRIS GROOOOS !  
 **La Mandragore de Nantes** : Ah ah, une mandragore qui fond c'est rigolo à regarder x'D Pas de soucis, que ta review soit courte ou brève, c'est déjà super sympa de m'en laisser une, merci ! :D Et t'es chiante avec tes propositions non proposées bordel ! xD  
 **RoronoaAgathou** : Ouah ! Que de compliments ! Merci ! *rougit* Tu es adorable :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Antoine regarda Mathieu... avec son regard de braise... **

**.**

 **\- Je... Je crois que j'ai peur...**

 **\- C'est normal, gamin. C'est normal...**

 **\- Dis, gros, à quel point on tient à Mathieu ?**

 **\- Je dirai... autant qu'il tient à nous, peut-être. Même si après ce qu'il a fait, je ne sais pas si on pourra le lui prouver...**

 **\- Chers amis, je peux vous assurer qu'on devra bientôt faire nos preuves.**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est censé nous rassurer ?**

 **\- Non. C'est censé vous inciter à vous tenir prêts.**

 **\- Hé hé, je suis toujours prêt, gamin !**

 **\- Tu es réellement en train de sortir une blague salace alors que la situation est aussi grave, pervers de pacotille ?! Ton cas est décidément désespéré.**

 **\- Calme-toi, Prof. Au moins, le Patron est en forme.**

 **\- Je me demande si on doit s'en réjouir...**

 **.**

 _Deuxième jour depuis la sortie de l'asile. Maison de Antoine Daniel._

Ce qui réveille Antoine, c'est la lumière diurne qui agresse désagréablement ses paupières, se reflétant sur son papier peint en rendant sa couleur jaune plus immonde encore. Oui, il a une tapisserie de merde, on le lui fait déjà bien assez remarquer comme ça.

C'est par un réflexe presque paternel que son regard se tourne vers Mathieu, mélange oppressant et étrange d'une sombre angoisse traversée par des rayons d'espoir. Espoir qui retombe bien vite lorsqu'il aperçoit le corps du petit YouTuber sur le matelas en hauteur exactement dans la position qu'il l'a laissé la veille – sur le dos, bras droit tordu dans un angle incongru et jambes étendues au maximum, laissant pendre chaque pied de deux côtés du lit. Ainsi donc, il n'a pas bougé d'un poil depuis la veille. À croire qu'il ne respire plus, tellement il est immobile.

Pris d'un doute malsain et ridicule soudain, le chevelu se lève prestement et s'approche de son ami, mettant son index juste sous son nez. Il panique pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de sentir sur son doigt un souffle discret mais ô combien rassurant. _Je suis vraiment trop con, parfois,_ se dit-il en portant une main fatiguée à son visage.

Pris d'une impulsion qu'il ne souhaite pas vraiment s'expliquer, Antoine se recule et observe avec minutie le corps endormi de son ami. Certes, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils squattent chez l'un ou chez l'autre – le plus souvent d'ailleurs, pour des raisons pratiques évidentes, les deux garçons préfèrent terminer la soirée dans l'appartement de Mathieu plutôt que la maison des parents d'Antoine – mais pour la plus grande frustration du présentateur de « What The Cut !? », l'autre YouTuber s'endort toujours plus tard et se réveille toujours plus tôt. Putain de nain que la nature a mieux doté que lui, Antoine a toujours besoin d'au moins huit heures, lui. Le plus grand se demande, pendant un instant, combien de temps Mathieu a bien pu repousser la résistance pourtant très bonne de son corps pour littéralement lâcher prise ainsi. Et encore, ce n'est pas lui qui s'est effondré, mais ses personnalités.

Enfin, bref, il n'a jamais pu voir son ami dormir. Ce qui, même dans son esprit, fait très pervers, tout à coup. Sérieusement, _observer le corps de son meilleur ami quand il dort_ , il ne pouvait pas trouver plus dérangeant ?! Mais la tentation – qu'il préfère appeler curiosité – est trop forte. Au pire, le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » n'en saura jamais rien...

Alors il cède, sans avoir réellement lutté, il faut l'admettre. Allongé comme ça de tout son long, la petite taille de Mathieu semble dérisoire – un corps en horizontal paraît toujours plus grand qu'un corps en vertical. Mais son visage, lui, est saisissant de vulnérabilité, à ce moment précis. Maintenant qu'il y pense, Antoine voit toujours des expressions très fortes le traverser, qu'elles soient bénéfiques – joie, plaisir, espoir, gratitude – ou non – tristesse, colère, peur, mécontentement. Oui, que ce soit sur l'écran ou pas, le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » vit toujours pleinement ses émotions. Une manière de se démarquer de ses personnalités en montrant qu'il sait composer avec le panel de sentiments d'un être normal, peut-être ? Le fait de savoir qu'elles sont réelles remet beaucoup de choses en question. Mais avec un temps de retard, le chevelu réalise aussi à quel point Mathieu, en vivant aussi intensément ses propres émotions, doit être exposé et fragile à toutes celles qui sont négatives. Celles qu'il avait le plus réussi à déchiffrer cette nuit, ce sont assurément une profonde terreur et un désespoir absolu. Un contraste tellement immense avec ce visage neutre qui lui fait maintenant face. C'en est déroutant.

Bizarrement mal à l'aise, le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » préfère poursuivre son exploration ailleurs que sur sa tête – en plus, il n'arrive toujours pas à se faire à ses cheveux rasés (rasés, bordel !) – et et descend un peu plus bas... Avant de devenir inexplicablement cramoisi. Vêtu d'un de ses T-shirt favoris (« Je collectionne des canards vivants », ça vous dit quelque chose ?), il semblerait que la montée laborieuse dans les bras d'Antoine l'ait relevé jusqu'à dévoiler une bonne partie de son ventre. _Du calme, relativise, ducon. C'est un ventre tout à fait normal, y en a des bien plus sexy... COMME CEUX DES FILLES PAR EXEMPLE, MERDE !_ Non, le petit YouTuber n'a pas un corps d'Apollon. Antoine accepte volontiers que son ami est plutôt beau, mais il n'est pas à baver d'envie, non plus. Il n'a qu'une peau blanche qui met en valeur un joli abdomen plat, quelques petits grains de beauté disséminés ça et là qui n'enlèvent rien au charme et... _Oh putain. OH PUTAIN._

Là, ça craint. Le chevelu tente d'oublier sa gêne en baissant son regard encore plus bas. _Grave erreur._ Mathieu est allongé sur le dos, de manière à ce que ses deux pieds – encore chaussés, note-t-il d'un air absent – pendouillent de chaque côté du lit d'Antoine. Donc il a les jambes écartées. Et un problème commun à tous les hommes lorsqu'ils se réveillent ou sont sur le point de le faire. Il faut avouer... qu'il y a de quoi être jaloux. Il disait quoi déjà, le Patron, dans la chanson des trois ans de « Salut les Geeks » ? Ah oui. _Ch'uis ravi que ton esprit ai accueilli mon organe._ Ouais, c'était peut-être pas que de la vantardise, finalement. Parce que là...

Okay, Antoine Daniel est officiellement le mec le plus dégueulasse que cette terre ait porté. Enfin non, c'est pas vrai, il ne peut pas dire ça après avoir vu des horreurs sans nom sur internet... MAIS il va partir de cette chambre avant de faire n'importe quoi. Parce que sérieusement, il se fait peur, là.

C'est donc clairement gêné et confus que le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » se carapate rapidement vers la salle de bain, en profitant pour se passer sans douceur la tête sous un jet d'eau glaciale. Ça a le mérite de lui remettre les pensées en place.

Soupirant, il avise enfin l'heure et manque de s'étrangler : trois heures de l'après-midi ?! Il comprend mieux pourquoi il n'y a pas un signe de vie à la maison... Soupirant une seconde fois, le chevelu descend en traînant des pieds dans la cuisine et se sert un verre de lait sans conviction.

 **\- Ces traces blanches sur tes lèvres m'excitent, gamin.**

Le concerné sursaute et manque de renverser son verre et ce qu'il en reste, fusillant du regard le Patron déjà en forme, apparemment. Se décidant à ignorer la remarque du criminel – oui, il peut en fait faire parfois preuve de maturité – il demande plutôt :

 **\- Je croyais que le corps de Mathieu était au bout du rouleau.**

 **\- C'est très exact, Antoine, mais cinq personnes ne peuvent rester inactives pendant trop longtemps. Mathieu n'aura de véritable repos que lorsqu'il sera tout seul aux commandes.**

 _S'il revient_ , pense sombrement Antoine. Ce n'est pas son genre d'être pessimiste, mais franchement, plus il y pense, plus il doute que Mathieu puisse réellement revenir – ou plutôt, _veuille_ réellement revenir. Le peu de conclusions que le YouTuber a fait de ce qu'il sait ne sont pas très encourageantes, et il ne connaît même pas la _procédure_ pour faire réapparaître son ami. Un léger malaise l'envahit lorsque le mot « ami » résonne de façon très désagréable avec sa séance de voyeurisme à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Il se concentre précipitamment sur autre chose, demandant avec une frénésie que le Prof remarque d'un mouvement de sourcils mais ne commente pas :

 **\- Alors Prof, tu sais comment faire revenir Mathieu ? Tu voulais me le dire cette nuit, mais...**

 **\- En effet,** le coupe le scientifique en grimaçant. **Vois-tu, cher ami, le concept est assez simple : Mathieu, de manière plus ou moins consciente, en voulant disparaître pour protéger ses autres personnalités de lui-même...**

 **\- Il n'avait pas à faire ça, Mathieu, on devait le protéger et encore une fois...** l'interrompt le Geek en versant de gros sanglots.

Vraiment, Antoine ne sait pas s'il se fera à la tête totalement sérieuse de son ami qui passe sans transition à un visage geignard et larmoyant. D'ailleurs, après réflexion, il ne veut pas s'y faire. Chacun son corps, merde, sinon le YouTuber voit mal comment converser correctement avec le plus petit.

 **\- Arrête de chialer putain, il est pas mort Mathieu, alors ravale tes larmes de fiotte et sois un homme pour une fois !**

Correction : ce n'est pas qu'Antoine ne veut pas se faire à ces changements, c'est qu'il ne _peut_ pas s'y faire. Sérieusement. À chaque nouvelle voix il ne sait pas comment réagir, c'est frustrant, en plus de lui montrer comme un gros doigt d'honneur qu'en effet, il ne réfléchit peut-être pas très vite. Qui lui avait fait cette blague de merde déjà ? _Tu comprends vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps !_ Ha ha. Sauf que c'est peut-être vrai. Il est juste trop bête. Mais comment Mathieu a pu devenir ami avec quelqu'un comme lui... ?

Le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » se secoue. Si sa timidité et sa tendance à se rabaisser reviennent maintenant, il n'est pas dans la mouise. C'est sûr qu'être devant une caméra c'est sécurisant, mais là il ne le peut pas. Il doit faire un effort. _Pour Mathieu_.

 **\- Ça suffit !** éclate la voix autoritaire du Panda. **Laissez le Prof parler cinq minutes, sinon on s'en sortira jamais !**

Hé béh, c'est pas souvent qu'il s'exprime comme ça, l'ursidé. Antoine le voit toujours bien tranquille en train de chanter sans trop se mêler des autres à part pour les faire participer à ses chansons – ça n'instaure pas vraiment une aura de respect, ça. Pourtant, tout le monde obéit, puisque après quelques secondes du plus lourd des silences, le Prof reprend enfin :

 **\- Merci. Donc, en voulant disparaître, il s'est enfoncé le plus loin possible dans son propre esprit. Et cet endroit, c'est, hé bien... Là où le Gothique, l'Homme à la cravate, le Moine, la Fille et moi-même étions.**

Anticipant les exclamations de ses interlocuteurs – personnalités ou Antoine, les questions et les réactions se pressent sur les lèvres – le Prof poursuit sans faire de pause :

 **\- En arrivant là-bas, un espèce de remplacement s'est produit, et j'ai échangé ma place avec celle de Mathieu. D'où ma conclusion que ramener Mathieu n'est pas impossible : normalement, il peut faire tomber dans l'oubli qui il veut dans son esprit, y compris lui du moment que quelqu'un ''pilote'' son corps. Que nous soyons cinq ou six au fin fond de sa tête, ça ne change pas grand chose. Pourtant, une partie de lui m'a appelé ici, probablement parce qu'il savait que grâce à la Science Infuse, j'étais le plus à même de nous aider – et de l'aider lui. Donc, quelque part, Mathieu ne veut pas partir et n'abandonne pas. Moi-même, j'ai assez mal accepté d'être mis aux oubliettes.**

Le Prof se racle soudain la gorge, apparemment embarrassé, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'expliquer :

 **\- Je suis resté sans jamais me fatiguer à la limite de l'oubli, me raccrochant à des bribes que j'étais en mesure d'entendre ou de ressentir, des choses qui me parlaient.**

 **\- Voilà pourquoi dans un épisode où Mathieu évoquait la troisième saison, tu es apparu,** comprend brusquement Antoine.

 **\- En effet, ce que mon créateur n'avait pas prévu, d'ailleurs. C'est également pour ça que le transfert de mon esprit a pu s'effectuer je doute que mon cher collègue qui se fait appeler l'Homme à la cravate puisse faire la même prouesse. Le point où je veux en venir, c'est que Mathieu, pour l'instant du moins, est au milieu de cette frontière. Nous en avons eu le parfait exemple hier.**

Le cœur du YouTuber s'alourdit lorsque l'immense désillusion qui l'a étreint revient lui titiller la mémoire. Inconscient de son changement d'humeur, le Prof continue, imperturbable :

 **\- Il réagit encore à des situations qui lui parlent, qui l'interpellent, qui lui donnent une raison concrète de revenir. Le problème, c'est que cette nuit, en répondant par inadvertance, il l'a compris lui aussi, et s'est très certainement retranché plus loin encore. Et dans ce cas, la solution doit être plus radicale : nous devons le faire réagir violemment, pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle de son corps assez longtemps pour que les personnalités le retiennent dans la partie accessible de son esprit. C'est seulement grâce au médicament qu'il avait pris juste avant que Mathieu avait pu brider nos assauts. Maintenant qu'il n'en a plus, il devra y rester, de gré ou de force.**

En théorie, ce plan paraît très bien à Antoine. Son ami reviendra, que demander de plus ? Seulement voilà, quelque chose le chiffonne : dans tout ce que vient de lui déballer le Prof – qui a d'ailleurs du mal à reprendre son souffle après une telle tirade – il en retient un élément fondamental. Tout le monde va obliger Mathieu à prendre des responsabilités qu'il n'est visiblement pas en état d'assumer. Et tout le monde semble d'accord, puisque personne ne se manifeste.

Le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » écarquille soudain les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis le début : mais oui, c'est ça ! Plus que le manque que les personnalités éprouvent face à l'absence de leur créateur, c'est la peur. Ils ne sont pas prêts à faire face au monde auquel Mathieu est – bien que assez peu – confronté. Ils le ne peuvent pas. Mathieu était leur point d'ancrage, c'est limpide, à présent. Voilà pourquoi même le Patron a accepté sa mort dans l'épisode 57, ou encore pourquoi le Prof, bien que furieux, n'a jamais cherché à revenir plus que nécessaire dans l'esprit du YouTuber.

Un sentiment de pitié l'envahit, comme quand on se rend compte que la racaille du lycée qui nous maltraite depuis des années ne le fait que parce qu'il essaye d'impressionner un père alcoolique ou une mère qui le méprise. Finalement, les personnalités de Mathieu sont à son image : incapables de se confronter au monde réel. Antoine ne peut leur jeter la pierre il est comme ça, lui aussi. La plupart des YouTubers le sont. Leurs vidéos sont un échappatoire, un soulagement dans cette société qui défaille, dans ce monde qui déraille.

Mais il ne peut adhérer à ce plan sans trahir ses principes. Aussi, le chevelu s'apprête à exposer son point de vue aux personnalités quand le Patron s'exclame :

 **\- Fallait le dire plus tôt ! J'ai la solution idéale, gamin !**

Et avant que le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » ne puisse parler, le criminel fond sur sa bouche et lui roule une pelle monumentale.

* * *

Sadique, moi ? Noooooooooon :3

Et la bonne réponse était effectivement la n°1, "Contre toute attente, c'est le Patron qui va trouver un moyen de faire revenir Mathieu" ! Bravo à **CaptainHolmes** (attends un peu pour l'angst... Nyéhéhé...) et à **RoronoaAgathou** (la chance du débutant on va dire :P) !  
Sinon, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez pensé au Hippie ( **Mitsuki81** , pourqueuwa ?! xD Et **The PATRON**... TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL ! *chantonne*) ? Le Geek, c'est vrai que ça aurait été bien plus mignon, **Peter Queen** :3 Et **Nahily** et **SunWings**... Non, il a déjà trop utilisé son cerveau pour tout piger là Antoine xD **La Mandragore de Nantes** , je ne te citerai même pas, na ! ... OH SHIT !

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle tournée, une ! A votre avis :  
 **1)** Mathieu va revenir et entamer une partie de jambe en l'air torride avec Antoine  
 **2)** Mathieu ne va pas revenir mais le Patron va culbuter Antoine  
 **3)** Mathieu va revenir mais ne va pas du tout assumer les agissements du Patron  
 **4)** Mathieu va voir la scène, décider de jouer au voyeur sans revenir prendre possession de son corps  
 **5)** Les personnalités vont sa manifester une à une et tout ce joyeux bordel va se transformer en partouze géante avec seulement deux corps et beaucoup de saignements de nez  
Mais qu'écris-je ? xD

A VOS CLAVIERS ! (Je rappelle d'ailleurs que les reviews sont notre avenir, ne les économisez pas ;D)


	9. Toi, tu t'es fait avoir

*avance à petits pas* Euh... Salut ! Ça baigne ?

Moi ? Oui, j'ai été absente très longtemps, et (encore une fois) je m'en excuse. Vous pouvez checker mon profil si vous voulez savoir le pourquoi du comment, je ne veux pas me plaindre ici. Je reprends donc cette fanfiction, sans promettre aucun rythme de publication, cette fois, mais en vous promettant cependant autre chose : je vais tout faire pour être le plus régulière possible.

Alors, changeons de sujet ! Qu'était le titre du chap 8 ?  
Oui, il s'agit bien d'une citation de Mathieu lors de la conférence Polymanga 2014 (que vous pouvez retrouver en tapant "CONFÉRENCE POLYMANGA - MATHIEU SOMMET ET ANTOINE DANIEL" sur la chaîne de Mathieu) : Antoine arrive, ils se prouvent leur amour mutuel grâce à leur T-shirt respectif (ça vaut le détour, c'est vers 25 min ^^), puis ils parlent de cette fanfic érotique qu'ils ont lu et auraient du imprimer, et entre deux éclats de rires, ils imitent la scène : « Antoine... regarda Mathieu... avec son regard de braise... et lui susurra ces doux mots à l'oreille... » Je vous laisse découvrir le reste ;)  
Un grand bravo à **kittytheanimatronicscat** , **Nahira Unsho** (je vois qu'on a changé de pseudo ^^), **servanebarre2307** et **Papioutche** pour avoir trouvé ! Vous êtes douées !  
Quant à ce chapitre, je ne pense pas que ce soit simple de vous en souvenir... Allez, un indice : c'est dans un épisode de SLG. Bon courage :3

Passons aux RàR. C'est normalement la dernière fois que je vous réponds sur le chapitre :  
 **RoronoaAgathou** : Merci de ta compréhension, ta patience et tes compliments ! Tu es adorable ^^ Tu verras enfin dans ce chapitre ce qu'il en est ;) Bisous !  
 **UneFolleDeManga** : Parce que je suis sadique et que j'aime les cliffhangers, bien sûr :3 Oui, c'est nul les déprimes, mais maintenant ça va mieux, merci :) *owi gros câlin* Ta longue attente est terminée !  
 **La Mandragore de Nantes** : Espèce de méchante x) Nan sinon, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et ton enthousiasme, tu me touches beaucoup :) Et me tease pas comme ça, j'ai repris  NMTVCQTD dès les début parce que j'étais trop paumée ! x(  
 **Papioutche** : Hum, j'aurais eu des morts pires que celle-là x) Merci de ta review ! :D  
 **Nahira Unsho** (je comprends le **Nahira** , mais pourquoi **Unsho** ?) : Merci ! Effectivement, on voit la meuf qui est parfois un tout petit peu trop fan x) Mais tu es devin en fait ! *choc* Oui, moi aussi parfois j'aime bien mes formulations de phrase xD Tu vas finalement avoir le fin mot des hypothèses !  
 **SunWings** : Merci pour ta review ! Hé bien, tu vas voir... :3  
 **Mitsuki81** : Rah là là, je suis sadique, parfois. Hé oui. Merci d'avoir réagi avec autant de force x) Voici le dénouement de ce baiser ! *tin tin tiiiiin*  
 **kittytheanimatronicscat** : ... Et c'était la bonne réponse ! Vous pouvez repartir avec votre million d'euros, félicitations ! Roh merci pour ton câlin ! :D Pour la peine, allez, je t'en fais un aussi ! *câlin*  
 **Eya Silvers** : Alors, préviens avant de faire des déclarations comme ça, mon cœur va me lâcher sinon xD Moi aussi, j'ai seulement shippé le Matoine après avoir lu des fanfics, alors je comprends tout à fait x) Ah ah, merci infiniment en tout cas ^^ Et voici enfin la suite ! :D  
 **Peter Queen** : Nyaaaaa viens dans mes bras toi :D Ta coloc' a du te frapper ? xD Je suis touchée par tant de fanboyisme :3 Voilà enfin la suite, et comme d'habitude, MERCI !  
 **servanebarre2307** : Et si, ça se fait, la preuve :3 Merci !  
 **Evig Morder** : Merci ! Et voilà la suite tant attendue :) (oui, je me jette des fleurs xD)

Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuure !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Toi, tu t'es fait avoir**

 **.**

 **\- Mais... mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Patron ?!**

 **\- Ça me semble plutôt clair, gamin !**

 **\- Tu crois que c'est le moment d'assouvir je-ne-sais-quelle pulsion, abruti ?**

 **\- Mais quel ramassis de crétins quand vous vous y mettez !**

 **\- Tu aurais du demander à Antoine d'abord, gros.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec lui.**

 **\- Vos gueule, putain de Hippie et Panda de mes deux ! Je m'en branle de vos avis... Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !**

 **\- Je ne comprends plus rien...**

 **.**

Le premier réflexe d'Antoine au moment où le Patron se jette littéralement sur sa bouche, c'est de se demander s'il s'est lavé les dents. Question stupide (et la réponse est non, donc ça doit être plutôt désagréable de partager sa salive avec lui. Remarque, c'est du Patron qu'on parle, ça se trouve il le préfère même comme ça).

Le deuxième réflexe est de rougir. Furieusement. Et de tenter de repousser le corps de son ami, qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné si fort. Tentative totalement vaine et un brin humiliante – Antoine sait que par rapport à sa corpulence il n'a pas une puissance phénoménale, mais quand même, il y a une sacrée différence de carrure entre eux, ça ne devrait même pas être un problème de le maîtriser.

Et là, il bugue. Complètement.

 **\- Hmgmph !** laisse-t-il échapper d'une voix étouffée lorsque des mains impatientes et aventureuses se baladent sans vergogne sous le tissu de son fin T-shirt.

Bon, connaître les lubies du Patron et en être la victime, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Et Antoine est hétéro, même s'il n'a rien contre les homos. Merde, quoi, c'est juste pas son trip !

Sa protestation ne peut fuser, ses lèvres toujours dévorées par celles du Patron, et ses mains sont brutalement ramenées au-dessus de sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse réellement se débattre. Putain, mais c'est quoi cette force phénoménale ?! Et pourquoi il a fait ça, déjà... ? Antoine croyait que le Patron le prenait avec un minimum de considération !

Deux doigts pincent son téton. Fort. Si le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » avait pu sortir autre chose que des borborygmes incompréhensibles, il aurait sûrement crié d'une manière fort peu virile.

Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne le déteste pas complètement. Le chevelu commet la fatale folie de lever les yeux et de se heurter à ceux du Patron.

 _Puits de sentiments orageux. Transparent. En colère et déterminé._

La peur envahit Antoine lorsqu'il se rend compte que tant que le criminel n'aura pas atteint son objectif – quel est-il, il n'en sait rien – il ne laissera pas tomber.

Et putain, ce corps qui le surplombe, ces bras qui le caressent, cette bouche qui l'assaille... Depuis quand Mathieu est-il aussi beau ?

 _Reprends-toi, Antoine !_

Le Patron éloigne un instant son visage du sien et marmonne à lui-même d'une voix menaçante et résignée :

 **\- Tu réagis toujours pas, gamin ? C'est toi qui l'aura voulu...**

 _Que... ?_ a le temps de penser le plus grand avant que son T-shirt ne soit carrément déchiré du haut vers le bas en un large mouvement visiblement habitué à la chose.

 **\- Mathieu...** hoquette-t-il en retenant son souffle, sentant une main se diriger vers un endroit qui abrite le peu de contrôle qui lui reste...

 **.**

C'était une erreur de répondre à Antoine. Il est toujours trop réceptif lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Il faut qu'il se retire. Loin. Plus loin, pour ne plus l'entendre, ne plus le voir... Juste sombrer dans l'oubli...

…

 _ **\- Mathieu...**_

Un appel, de la part d'Antoine – il reconnaît si facilement cette voix – se fait entendre, troublant le brouillard rassurant et cotonneux qui l'envahit doucement et l'empêche gentiment de voir le temps passer. _Tais-toi_. Le YouTuber ne veut vraiment pas entendre la voix de son ami, aussi implorante et tremblante soit-elle.

 _Minute !_ Implorante et tremblante ? Ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à Antoine, ça. Même lorsqu'il était vraiment au bord de la dépression, Mathieu n'a jamais entendu le plus grand laisser filtrer une telle impuissance.

 _Que se passe-t-il... ?_ Le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » maudit sa propre faiblesse qui le pousse à s'ouvrir aux signaux de son corps, à voir, à entendre, à ressentir.

 _Yeux écarquillés alors que ses jambes se dérobent sous lui._

 _ **\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, gamin...**_

 _Yeux qui fixent, hypnotisés, la scène à laquelle il assiste – la scène dans laquelle il joue ?_

Et Mathieu observe cette main ( _sa_ main) qui imprime un mouvement de va-et-vient ferme et puissant sur le membre gorgé de sang de son ami – mais l'appellation « ami » a-t-elle un sens alors que Mathieu sent un sentiment d'incroyable plaisir qui l'envahit lorsqu'il voit Antoine sous le contrôle du Patron ( _son_ contrôle) ?

 _Un haut-le-cœur qui le saisit et le terrasse en comprenant l'ampleur de ce qu'il vient de ressentir, un dégoût de lui-même et une fureur assassine envers celui qui lui fait subir tant d'émotions dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence._

Et Antoine est devant lui, à sa merci, emprisonné, le peu de vêtements qui lui restent en lambeaux. Si désirable, si beau.

 **\- Non !**

Sans avoir le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, il se sent brutalement projeté dans son corps sous l'empire brouillon et malmené de ses sentiments qui vocifèrent en une seule et même voix.

Il sent tout ce qu'il refusait lui revenir de droit, il sent sa langue qui attaque et conquiert la bouche d'Antoine, il sent sa main crispée qui tient deux poignets qui se secouent sans réelle conviction contre elle et l'autre qui enferme la virilité du chevelu, il entend les gémissements étouffés qu'ils poussent tous deux, il voit les yeux marron du YouTuber entraînés dans une masse informe de sentiments, il hume cette odeur entêtante de musc qui agresse ses narines.

Et alors, Mathieu hurle. Exposé. Vulnérable. Trahi.

 **.**

Antoine se sent glisser vers le fond. Au-delà de l'humiliation et de la honte, au-delà de ces émotions qui lui martèlent l'estomac, il y a le plaisir. _Malsain et répugnant_. Il y a le corps de Mathieu qu'il voit sous un jour nouveau, son propre désir qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir qui lui explose à la figure, et il y a l'impuissance.

Il ne contrôle plus son corps, et _il bande_ , bordel de merde. Et il se sent tellement, tellement misérable.

Brusquement, la torture délicieuse qui s'exerçait sur son entrejambe s'arrête, et Antoine se retient de justesse de pousser un pathétique gémissement de frustration. Sa bouche et ses bras sont libérés tout à coup, et le chevelu s'écroule à moitié sur lui-même.

Un cri de pure souffrance le fait relever immédiatement la tête, et il a le temps de voir deux yeux bleus brouillés avant qu'ils ne se durcissent et que le Patron ne crache :

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas repartir, gamin !**

Perdu, le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » sent ses yeux lui piquer désagréablement lorsqu'il comprend qu'il a été utilisé depuis le début. Juste un appât dont on se fiche des états d'âme pour récupérer Mathieu. Et par quel moyen... ! Antoine savait que le Patron était prêt à tout. Mais il faut croire que lui et le criminel n'ont pas la même définition de ce « tout », le YouTuber y apposant tout de même une barrière mentale implicite. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas de la plus noire des personnalités de Mathieu.

 _À quoi je m'attendais, c'est le Patron..._ Pendant un moment, il avait cru... Il avait cru que pour Mathieu, ses personnalités pourraient changer. Mais tout pendant que le Patron utilisait le corps d'Antoine pour faire réagir son créateur, pas une seule des personnalités n'avait tenté de l'en empêcher. Il compte donc si peu ?

Un nouveau cri qui semble dépasser la loi de la physique sous la puissance des décibels expulsés retentit, et Antoine voit avec horreur un combat entre les personnalités et leur créateur sur le visage de Mathieu, qui transforme son visage sans interruption, passant d'une grimace peinée et douloureuse à une détermination destructrice et absolue, laissant quelques fois un visage effrayé et triste ou encore un autre résigné et fatigué.

Et entre deux cris animaux poussés par Mathieu, les personnalités parlent, crient, pleurent, véritable chaos ambiant qui finira par fatalement les faire sombrer.

 **\- Arrête Patron, regarde à quel point il souffre !**

 **\- Mathieu... ne... repartira... pas, gamin !**

 **\- Ça suffit gros, tu nous entraîne tous dans ton terrain !**

 **\- Bordel, réfléchis un peu, on n'est pas tous aussi endurants que toi !**

 **\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui souffres, Patron, et tu nous entraîne dans ta chute !**

 **\- Cassez-vous, merde, je vais me débrouiller tout seul, mais ne me gênez pas !**

 **\- Mathieu... Mathieu, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... C'était une erreur, Patron, une erreur...**

 **\- La ferme gamin, je ne le laisserai pas nous abandonner encore une fois ! Assume tes responsabilités, Mathieu !**

 **\- Ça va mal finir gros !**

La peur et l'inquiétude paralysent Antoine, qui ne peut qu'assister, tel un spectateur enchaîné à son siège, à la chute et la lutte des personnalités sous les cris déchirants et de plus en plus faibles de leur créateur.

Puis brusquement, les vociférations, les cris, les pleurs, tout s'arrête. Irréalité du moment, deux regards se croisent, l'un chocolat et l'autre océan, et se comprennent. Un éclair passe, et _ils savent_. Antoine sait que Mathieu s'est fait piéger à cause de lui, Mathieu sait qu'Antoine est perdu au milieu d'une tempête de sentiments qu'il est incapable d'identifier. Ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé, et qu'ils ne pourront pas faire semblant.

Par-dessus tout, ils savent tous les deux à quel point Mathieu était terrifié de revenir.

Et là, alors, le visage du plus petit s'affaisse, reprend enfin une expression qui lui appartient, mais est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?

Remettant maladroitement son pantalon, le chevelu approche doucement une main de l'épaule de son ami, craignant que le moindre toucher fasse voler en éclats le peu de contrôle que Mathieu a pu saisir et afficher. Mais avant qu'il ait pu achever son geste, des larmes roulent par dizaines sur les joues du plus petit, et le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » sait qu'il ne s'agit pas du Geek, parce que ces pleurs-là sont silencieux et rares, et une innocence détruite s'en échappe, lentement, irrémédiablement.

 **\- Mathieu... ?** prononce-t-il, hésitant.

Incapable de lui répondre, son ami ne peut que hocher la tête dans un geste convulsif, recroquevillé sur lui-même tel un animal blessé, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Et alors, Antoine, sentant à son tour une larme rouler sur sa joue, attire le plus petit à lui dans un geste protecteur, et le serre avec force dans ses bras.

Aujourd'hui, ils ont tous les deux compris quelque chose. Mais cette chose, au moment-même de sa découverte, est partie en fumée, aspirée dans les méandres dangereux d'un homme qui a joué le tout pour le tout, et ne le regrette probablement pas. Parce qu'il ne regrette jamais.

Mais Antoine n'est pas le Patron, et en sentant le corps fragile de son ami pressé contre le sien, si différent de la démonstration de force à laquelle il a eu droit, il regrette ; profondément.

Il se demande si ce qui s'est brisé entre eux pourra jamais être réparé. Il se demande si Mathieu sent la même cassure que lui dans son cœur. Il se demande lequel des deux a le plus perdu, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Promis, ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça, ça va bientôt s'arranger. Enfin, peut-être pas tout de suite... :3

La bonne réponse était en effet la 3, "Matthieu va revenir mais ne va pas du tout assumer les agissements du Patron". Bon certes, c'était pas si difficile à trouver, on commence à me connaître xD Bravo quand même à **RoronoaAgathou** , **Papioutche** , **Nahira Unsho** (sérieux, je vais mettre un peu de temps à m'y faire, à ce nouveau pseudo), **SunWings** , **kittytheanimatronicscat** , **Eya Silvers** et **servanebarre2307** ! Vous déchirez les gens !  
Alors **Peter Queen** , le hasard ne fonctionne pas toujours ^^ Et **Evig Morder** , je ne suis en général pas si marrante que ça xD

Bon, on ne casse pas les bonnes habitudes ! A votre avis :  
 **1)** Mathieu va s'enfuir de chez Antoine  
 **2)** Antoine va se refermer complètement  
 **3)** Le Patron va obliger Mathieu à faire face à la situation  
 **4)** Une personnalité va reprendre le contrôle du corps de Mathieu pour débloquer la situation  
 **5)** Antoine et Mathieu vont tous les deux traverser une phase de déni  
Ah AH, mais quelle réponse est-ce ?

A VOS CLAVIERS, mes chéris !


	10. Non, ne me juge pas

Hé, je suis là ! Et ça fait même pas un mois ! *se couvre la tête pour se protéger de l'apocalypse, au cas où*

Contente de voir que certains irréductibles suivent encore ma fic ! Merci, les gens, vous êtes géniaux !

Alors, qu'était le titre du chapitre 9 ? Il s'agissait en effet d'une citation du SLG n°72, "Propagande selon Jésus", dans lequel les témoins de Jéhovah nous montrent que la magie, c'est le mal. Mathieu parle de l'animation pourrie, et c'est là que le Geek dit : « Envoyez vos dons pour qu'ils s'améliorent ! » Et à Mathieu de répondre : « Oh, toi, tu t'es fait avoir ! » Bravo à **Ophliz** , qui est la seule à avoir trouvé, et en plus, avec quelle précision ! Bien joué :)  
Pour ce chapitre-là, j'ai fait une petite entorse à mes règles (alors que c'est moi qui les ai faites, hum hum...). Je vous annonce donc que ce n'est pas directement Mathieu qui prononce ces paroles, mais pas loin. Bon allez, ça fait déjà trop d'indices, je me tais. A votre mémoire !

Et passons aux RàR des Guests :  
 **UneFolleDeManga** : Encore et toujours au poste, ça fait plaisir ! :D Merci de ton accueil chaleureux :) Contente que tu aies aimé, et voilà la suite, très chère !  
 **KigoFiction** : Oh, coucou ! Merci de ta review ! Tu verras ce qu'il en est... MAINTENANT !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Non, ne me juge pas !**

 **.**

 **\- J'ai mal...**

 **\- Je suis fatigué gros...**

 **\- J'ai peur...**

 **\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, on a réussi.**

 **\- Cher collègue, je crois m'exprimer au nom de tous en te traitant de sale con.**

 **.**

Mathieu est bien, dans l'étreinte chaleureuse d'Antoine. Le Patron, par définition une partie de lui-même, a réduit l'amour-propre du chevelu en miettes, pourtant il reste. Et ce que craignait Mathieu s'est produit. De par sa simple présence, tous ceux auxquels il tient souffre.

Au bout d'un moment qu'il ne saurait calculer – il lui semble tout de même que ce moment est _long_ – ses larmes se tarissent, ses tremblements se calment. Antoine se décolle doucement de lui, petit à petit, semblant le traiter comme s'il était en sucre, et le tient fermement par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le YouTuber ne comprend pas à quoi son ami pense lorsqu'il le scrute avec une attention craintive, avant qu'il ne chuchote :

 **\- Mathieu... ? C'est... C'est bien toi... ?**

 **\- Oui,** répond laborieusement le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks », sa voix curieusement difficile à sortir.

 **\- Ne parle pas trop,** anticipe gentiment Antoine. **Tu t'es cassé la voix.**

Voilà qui explique sa gorge en feu et sa voix éraillée, comprend-il, ayant du mal à rester en contact avec la réalité.

 **\- Où... Où sont les autres ?** panique-t-il tout à coup, oubliant la mise en garde de son ami.

 **\- On est tous là, gamin. On se repose,** répond faiblement le Patron, la voix encore plus grave que d'habitude.

 **.**

Antoine a un mouvement de recul instinctif en entendant la voix du criminel, plus menaçante encore qu'habituellement avec ce timbre particulièrement rauque, mais tout à son soulagement, Mathieu ne le remarque pas.

Le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » ne sait pas exactement comment définir le sentiment qui lui comprime la poitrine lorsqu'il comprend que quoi que ses personnalités fassent, Mathieu est si terrifié par la solitude qu'il leur pardonnera. Il se demande un instant qui, du créateur ou des créations, est le plus enchaîné à l'autre.

Sa lucidité l'étonne lui-même.

Il a toujours su que Mathieu pouvait être un peu lunatique, même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'en de très rares occasions, le YouTuber restant généralement d'humeur joyeuse lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Mais avec une telle panoplie de personnalités qui doivent chacune incarner une facette du paradoxe humain qu'il est, pas étonnant que le créateur lui-même ait parfois du mal à délimiter correctement où commence l'existence des autres. Le chevelu, lui, serait devenu fou depuis longtemps.

Peut-être l'est-il, pour rester avec Mathieu après les événements marquants qu'ils viennent de traverser... ?

Peut-être que les deux YouTubers ne sont déjà plus sains d'esprit...

 **.**

Momentanément rassuré, Mathieu fronce les sourcils. Retour à la case départ. _Pas tout à fait,_ lui susurre une voix désagréable au creux de l'oreille. Tout à coup, la case départ semble bien simple, comparée à la situation présente.

Le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » coule un regard furtif en direction d'Antoine, dont le haut déchiré ne cache rien de son torse large et les cheveux encore plus en vrac que d'habitude. Son cœur se serre brutalement lorsqu'il aperçoit les poignets du YouTubers marqués de rouge suite à la poigne de fer du Patron.

Il est évident que le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » ne veut pas de lui ici une seconde de plus. Il ne peut se permettre de rester chez Antoine après ce que le Patron – non, Mathieu – lui a fait subir. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas viré de chez lui à grand renfort de cris et d'injures.

Alors, il se dégage sans brusquerie des mains toujours posées sur ses épaules, et se relève lentement, vérifiant précautionneusement la stabilité de son corps avant d'entamer un pas vacillant.

Il a déjà fait bien trop de mal comme ça ; mieux vaut qu'il disparaisse une bonne fois pour toutes de la vie d'Antoine avant qu'il ne le blesse de nouveau.

 **.**

Réagissant enfin aux mouvements de son ami, Antoine lève un regard vers Mathieu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demande-t-il.

Mathieu rit doucement avant de s'étrangler à moitié – à cause de sa gorge qui le fait souffrir ou parce qu'il est sur le point de pleurer à nouveau ?

 **\- Je... retourne... chez moi,** répond-il, forçant visiblement sur sa voix pour la rendre audible.

Antoine hésite un instant à le retenir. Il a peur de le laisser partir dans cet état de faiblesse évident, mais si ça se trouve, Mathieu est tellement révulsé par ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux qu'il ne veut pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire avec lui.

C'est en voyant ses yeux bleus – si transparents – effrayés et perdus que le chevelu se décide et s'exclame :

 **\- Attends !**

Son ton est étonnamment sec lorsque le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » rétorque froidement :

 **\- Je m'en vais. Et je ne veux pas te voir.**

Mais cette attitude glaciale ne correspond pas avec ses mains qui se tordent nerveusement, ni avec sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mord inconsciemment jusqu'au sang.

 _« C'est pas comme si on était mariés, non plus ! »_

 **\- Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois de la même façon !** grogne Antoine, se relevant d'un bond pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur.

Il se sent vraiment ridicule avec son T-shirt déchiré et son pantalon mal refermé, mais peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est de voir les yeux écarquillés de Mathieu lorsqu'il se rend compte que Antoine a saisi la supercherie, et sa résolution qui semble fondre comme neige au soleil face à la déclaration péremptoire de son ami.

 **\- Antoine,** murmure-t-il sans grande conviction, **tu ne m'empêcheras pas de partir.**

Il tourne aussitôt les talons et se dirige vers la sortie, talonné par Antoine qui ne compte pas le lâcher. Il manque de s'affaler sur Mathieu lorsque celui-ci s'arrête brutalement, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Exaspéré un instant, le chevelu souffle bruyamment. _Tu veux partir, oui ou merde ?!_

Sa colère disparaît aussi vite qu'elle était apparue lorsqu'il penche la tête et voit plus en détail la main de Mathieu, figée et crispée sur la clenche. Le YouTuber la serre tellement fort que ses doigts tremblent convulsivement, laissant ressortir ses phalanges blanchies et ses veines gonflées.

 **\- Ne te force pas à sortir si ça te met dans un état pire que le manque de cannabis, gros,** chuchote doucement le Hippie, sa voix égrenant lentement les syllabes qu'il murmure, comme si parler lui demandait un effort intense de concentration.

 **\- La ferme !** grince Mathieu.

 **.**

Il peut le faire. Il peut le faire. Il peut le faire. Il l'a bien fait pour aller chez Antoine, il peut le refaire. Et il sent le souffle du chevelu sur sa nuque, le silence de son ami le perturbant bien plus encore que n'importe quelle parole qu'il aurait pu prononcer. _Nom de Dieu, le Hippie n'aurait pas pu fermer sa gueule ?!_ Il se sentait déjà assez pathétique comme ça sans que Antoine lui colle l'étiquette « lopette » en plus de celle de « connard absolu ».

Décidé, il clôt ses paupières pour se donner du courage et s'apprête à abaisser sa main sur cette foutue poignée qui lui fait ridiculement peur – faisant taire pendant quelques secondes le raisonnement terrifiant de son esprit qui passe de « Il fait jour » à « N'importe qui peut te reconnaître (ami... fan... _infirmier..._ ) » – mais alors, une autre main, plus grande, s'abat sur la sienne, l'immobilisant dans son geste.

 **\- Laisse-moi,** assène Mathieu le plus calmement possible, n'osant pas faire un geste de plus.

 **\- Non,** réplique simplement Antoine, avec une assurance qui laisse le plus petit perplexe. **Tu restes ici.**

 **\- Tu ne le penses pas !** s'exclame Mathieu, furieux pour une raison que lui-même ignore encore.

Il ignore sa voix qui menace de plus en plus de le lâcher pour de bon et continue, bien que ces phrases soient douloureuses à affirmer :

 **\- Tu ne me pardonneras pas pour ce que je t'ai fait. Et je le comprends parfaitement. Alors laisse-moi partir, qu'on en finisse avec tout ça !**

 **\- Que... ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait...**

Antoine déglutit avant de choisir le terme :

 **\- Ça...**

Un coup dans la poitrine du YouTuber lui donne de légers vertiges. Antoine n'arrive même pas à en parler correctement. Pas étonnant, mais ça le fait quand même se sentir mal. Le présentateur de « What The Cut !? » reprend cependant :

- **…** **Mais le Patron.**

Le frisson qui secoue le corps de plus grand se répercute sur le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » à cause de leur trop grande proximité, et Mathieu serre la poignée de la porte plus fort dans le but de l'abaisser enfin – tout plutôt que de sentir cette immense présence juste dans son dos, dont le moindre mouvement le panique complètement ; si le YouTuber sort avant que le chevelu puisse le retenir, il n'osera jamais sortir avec sa dégaine débraillée, Mathieu le connaît trop bien pour savoir que son ami est bien plus sensible au regard des autres qu'il n'y paraît.

Pourtant, son amorce de mouvement est – une nouvelle fois – stoppée par une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas _du tout_.

 **\- Putain, Geek, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!** crie-t-il en se sentant attrapé par la plus chétive de ses personnalités.

Le gamin ne lui répond pas et le tire plus fort à l'intérieur de son cerveau, réussissant finalement à le ramener dans le salon de son esprit. Alors qu'il prend sa place contre son gré, le gameur déclare d'une voix tremblante mais décidée :

 **\- Désolé, Mathieu. Mais laisse-moi prendre les choses en main, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.**

Il laisse une unique et singulière larme rouler le long de sa joue, avant de reprendre :

 **\- Ne gâche pas tout encore une fois. Tu peux être égoïste, de temps en temps.**

Le Geek prend lentement le contrôle de son corps, et c'est d'une voix étouffée et presque inaudible qu'il conclut :

 **\- Laisse-moi être celui qui aide, cette fois.**

Le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » n'a pas le temps de répliquer, expulsé violemment au milieu des autres personnalités, aussi abasourdies et confuses que lui.

* * *

Alors alors, z'avez vu, personne n'est mort !

Comme vous avez pu le constater, la bonne réponse était la 4, "Une personnalité va reprendre le contrôle du corps de Mathieu pour débloquer la situation". Bon, d'accord, j'ai abusé. Aucune logique, pas de drame particulier, j'ai cassé mes habitudes, là. Vous étiez nombreux à penser à la phase de déni (salut **RoronoaAgathou** , **Ophliz** et **KigoFiction** !), et c'est vrai que j'y ai pensé un moment. Mais en fait non :3 *évite agilement une tomate* **Evig Morder** , ça aurait pu être réalisable aussi, mais j'en avais marre de mettre le Patron au premier plan :)

Alors ! A votre avis :  
 **1)** Mathieu ne va pas laisser le Geek parler et va réussir à l'éjecter de son corps  
 **2)** Le Geek va s'évanouir sous la pression des autres personnalités  
 **3)** Le Geek va dire à Antoine que Mathieu est amoureux de lui  
 **4)** Le Geek va embrasser Antoine  
 **5)** Antoine va péter un câble et refuser d'entendre toute explication  
Alors... ? :3

Ah, et au fait ! J'ai cassé mon téléphone portable, donc mon rythme de lecture va être franchement ralenti. Mon rythme de publication, par contre, va peut-être s'accélérer (si je ne lis pas, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire, logique). On croise les doigts et on se bouge !


End file.
